The Ruby Rose and the Kemonomimi Fox
by Mathewxox
Summary: I'm a proud Kemonomimi; strong and royal! But even the strongest of us are weak to the influence of our emotions... and it just so happens that one silver eyed female managed to ignite passion within his frozen chest! A Naruto and Ruby romance story.
1. Chapter 1

**Update (10/12/2017) Sorry for this quick update, I just wanted to change quick detail I meant to do at the start; Naruto, in this story, has red-head, like Maroon red.**

 **Hey guys! I'mmmmmm backkkkk!**

 **And oh boy do I have a treat for you guys, because, after a little conversation with one kawaiikuroe, I've been given permission to re-write her story Rwby, the Rose and Fox!**

 **So yeah, this will be taking most of my time now, not that I've been updating much anyway XD**

 **Anywhooooooo, let's get this started**

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

 _ **CHAPTER START**_

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

 **Chapter 1**

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

 _ **CHAPTER START**_

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"Life is never easy"

A saying that everyone knew, mainly a reference to the feeling of unfairness that a person felt when he or she experienced the real world, and to be bluntly truthful, it was a faithful truth. Life never took favourites, it was equally harsh to each gender, and never gave free handouts. Sure, people had more money than others, but at the same time, said people could also have horrible family issues, or physically unable to produce children.

Or, on the opposite side of the spectrum, someone could have little, to no, income, while having a great family life.

But, in most cases, a race, or gender, would be discriminated against, leading to equality to not be achievable.

However, Life didn't have a Will, it was a mere tool for every species, its power squandered without care, but, in some rare occasions, Life took its revenge, normally in the form of a near endless force that destroyed everything that wasn't directly connected to nature, seeing as Nature worked hand in hand with Life.

And, when these things arose, and grew greatly out of control, it was the job of Nature itself to fix the imbalanced, and unnecessary, presence of Life's vengence.

In most cases, Life lost, its control over the world beaten into submission, before it was once again forced to be ruled by the people whom it fought against for freedom. But, in some worlds, which were extremely unlucky, Nature failed, leaving "Life" to rampage around, its task never truly complete until the planet was void of itself.

The world of remant was one of these worlds.

Life had taken the worst of it's qualities and forced them onto a peaceful society, "Life" took the form of monster that hunted the inhibited populace, crime was high, with some being higher, rape wasn't something either gender had to worry about; seeing as most people were trained to fight off grimm at a young age

However, theft and murder were always happening, it's sheer precense like a parrosite on the inhabiontents of Ramnent.

Dust

Dust, the weapon that the population used to fight with, was brought, and stolen, by average people. Children from the age of 13 were trained to fight with said item of power. Adding to this, they were also taught how to build weapons; ranging from gun-blades to sniper-scythes, so they could take part in the millennia pasted war between Life and Nature.

* * *

From the very start, Life held power over man, using a sheer numbers of beasts to overcome the peaceful races of the world, the Humans and Kemonomimis.

Unfortunately, because of the none-violent nature that the two lived in, they fell quickly, the monsters- who were rightly called "Grimm"- overpowered and out-numbered them in only 50 years, reducing their population from 2 billion to only 13 million, with the majority of them being 21 or younger. This low population only decreased for several years following, with most of the Kemonomimi dying off in several attempts kill the Grimm off for good.

But one day, 60 years after the Grimm came to light, a young boy was born to a royal family of Fox Kemonomimi, called the Yami, which were on the brink of being wiped out.

The boy, who was given to the human settlement of the east, grew up to become a bringer of peace; the power of love, and a goal of peace, pushed him to find anyway to defeat the Grimm. Fighting and training was his life, his determination never faulting as people around him tried to discourage his dream. But, the boy had a secret power, using the last heirloom given to him by family, a piece of the moon that contained a single crystal, to unlock a power deeply hidden inside his body. This power, which he used to unlock other peace seekers' powers, was named "Aura".

The fight, which wasn't even considered one before the boy unlocked his powers, was soon made into an all out war, several million humans and Kemonomimi, launched several strikes on Life's forces, destroying more than what was lost. Their luck continued to carry as the boy, now turned man, infused a single weapon with his crystal, giving him a way to fight the Grimm, without exhausting himself from using his Aura as a weapon. With the successfulness of this invention, the man slaughtered millions of Grimm, resulting in several settlements being taken back. It was so successful that he, and the people of the world, agreed to the idea of getting more crystals from the moon, something not done since the Grimm first invaded.

Travelling to the oldest city of the Kemonomimi, called Asterix, the fox Kemonomimi used the technology hidden inside the town's underground system and flew to the moon with a select few hunters.

However the mission, which was to drill out enough crystal from the moon for the people on the planet bellow, was compressed when, half way into the operation, one of the representatives from the south core squad of Tefia, a human settlement, decided that only the he, the "strongest" Aura user, was allowed the Crystals. The others, including some humans, disagreed on this, resulting in a fight for the survival of the races, or the selfish needs of one.

The result, the races survival won, but not without cost, the selfish man had a rather explosive semblance that he used to hit a crystal patch.

The aftermath of the man's power, combined with the huge amount of crystals, destroyed a quarter of the 3,476 kilometre moon, something which wouldn't have happened without the crystals amplifying it's destructive nature a million fold.

Two of the team survived, the fox Kemonomimi was only able to save a young girl from the East, called Snow, with his shield semblance, leaving him all but on death's doorstep.

The two, whom were still in shock, retreated to their still intact pod, where they recovered and mined a couple trillion small crystals, using the machine's tools and storage to their full compatibility.

However, their tale was swapped when the human's found out that one of their own had nearly caused the destruction of the world. Instead of the humans being the one at fault, they made it out that the Kemonomimi was the one to go rogue, resulting in the races splitting into two faction, the Humans, and the newly named Faunus, an insult the Kemonomimi would never live done.

The fox leader didn't want this however, he wanted them reunite to face the Grimm, so in an attempt to bring the humans to his side, he brought half of the dust he had mined and gave it to them as a treaty.

The treaty, which was built on the formation of equality, only lasted until the Grimm was driven off, putting the monsters at bay.

Unfortunately, this peace didn't last, war quickly began to take it's hold on the two nations; anger boiled under the skin of each humans, their pride damaged by one of their own nearly ending the world!

While the Kemonomimi hated their newly named tittle and wanted it gone.

This war, which would have been the end of one of the races, was quickly shut down by Fox and Snow, the two agreeing to marriage to help better the relationship between the two races.

It worked, once again the races of the world came together to stop any Grimm taking advantage of their fight. This united nation stood tall for acouple of centuries, everything was equal, however everything good soon comes to an end, and this was no exception.

50 BGW (Before the Great War) the new queen of the human, a lady named Ice, and king of the Kemonomimi, a youngish Tiger whom just came into power, divorced, shattering whatever peace that the two had together, with the humans blaming the Faunus, while the Kemonomimi blaming the humans.

A war, rightly named as the Faunus Rights Revolution, happened no more than 50 years later when the humans suddenly declared that all Faunus will be confined to Menagerie.

The war lasted a consecutive three years, the death count being well into the millions on both sides, and it didn't seem to have any end in sight!

This all changed when the inexperienced leader of the Human forces, General Lagune, attempted to catch the enemy off-guard in a nocturnal attack. Unfortunately for him, the Faunus were quickly able to gain leverage with their near-perfect night vision, and soundly defeated the larger army.

The sheer amount of deaths was finally enough for both the Human and Faunus to agree to some terms, with the Faunus having to all move into Menagerie, whilst being able to keep all the original artifices from their ascenders, including all their money and technology.

Sometime after the war, an organization called the White Fang was set up and intended to serve as a prospective "symbol of peace and unity between Humans and the Faunus", just as Fox had done in the past. However, this idea was evidently abandoned in the face of the continuing discrimination.

That was 80 years ago, and the result is still shown to this day.

* * *

A scarlet haired teen, one that stood at the hight of 5 foot 8 inches finished off his story with a small frown, his crystal blue eyes glancing at his fellow students. The teen, who looked no more than fifteen of age, was dressed in light gray armour with red leg plating that travelled down to his knee.

Underneath said armour, was a full body black suit that left his shoulder length spiky scarlet hair and light tanned face revealed. Speaking of his face, the teen had longer than normal canines, that stuck out from his upper lip, much like what a vampire would have, and three whisker like marks on each cheek.

On the scarlet teen's back, was a long lance, which was white in colour, with multiple joints, seemingly there for no reason. The second weapon was that of a wide shield, one that was easily covered the teen's left side.

All-in-all, the red-head looked like he was a trained warrior, stronger then what an average teen should be. However, he wasn't alone, the teen was in a school designed to teach young and old people alike to become hunters and huntresses, the defenders against the remaining Grimm, which continued to grow in size every day.

This school, called Signal Academy, was located on an island called Patch, just on the coast of Vale, where loads of people from Vale came to become hunters. Signal, however, was the first school you can go to get training in Vale but it wasn't made to make people masters in combat, no, it was a stepping stone for trainers to get to higher Academy, one like a facility located in the kingdom of Vale, Beacon.

Since he was young, the scarlet haired teen, Naruto, had always wanted to protect others, being born an orphan had done alot for the boy, its showed him the reality of the world, how thieves could steal for his families survival, or how people could be called a murder for protecting family.

He found that the world was not simply blank and white, it was actually several different shades of gray, and nothing came free, even friends. But that was not to say that you couldn't live without hatred, all someone had to do was push past fate, never judge a book by its cover, and make their own future.

A lesson Naruto held close to his heart.

Going back to the class, the class was full of humans, with Naruto being one of the two faunus.

The only other Faunus was the teacher, whom looked to be in her early twenties. Said female was one of the only Faunus teachers in the whole of Remnant, a female of 24 that had long red hair and dark Pink eyes, which were covered by simple green glasses. On her head was two small red cat ears, showing her race, which matched her long red tail, that was wrapped around her waist. Amelita Tremper, the name of the young teacher, was a former beacon student that graduated from the combat cool with honours, killing over 3000 Grimm in an invasion on the edge of Vale.

After several years of working as a huntresses, Amelita applied for a job at Patch to train the future students of beacon, her reputation instantly getting her the job, that was two years ago. When she first joined, she was placed in the same class as Naruto, another Faunus, with unusual sized canines, to big for them to be humans. At first, she was nervous, not for herself, but for the young boy, but it was soon completely forgotten when the boy somehow made friends with a young red-hair girl.

The person, who was only 8 months younger than Naruto, stood 6 inches shorter, much to the girl's annoyance. The girl, who had been wearing the same outfit for the past three years, was dressed in a black blouse and a skirt with red trimmings, complete with a long red cloak.

Her entire outfit was made up of various shades of red and black, with black as the primary colour and red as a side. Even her shoulder-length hair is black, with a red tint to it. The teen was just as impulsive, naïve, and innocent, as her Faunus,but when necessary, she could be serious and dependable, something Naruto found incredibly cute, much to the girl's embarrassment.

The girl, Ruby Rose, is a self-proclaimed dork when it came to weapons; she is quite intelligent, having designed and built her weapon, Crescent Rose, during her first year at Signal Academy, although she admits to going "a little overboard" with it's design. The girl was far from a "normal" girl, she even held the idea that seeing new weapons "is like meeting new people, but better." She was often fascinated by any type of weapon, seeing as she fussed over Naruto's weapon more than the scarlet haired teen owner.

Even though Ruby was only in her 3rd year, she is a very skilled combatant, despite her small stature. This was a direct result of special training from her Uncle Qrow, who Ruby claims took her under his wing in order to improve her skills.

As a result, Ruby is a master at using her scythe, which she designed herself, as all students at Signal do. Her weapon is a combination of a scythe and a high-powered rifle, which causes a large amount of recoil when fired. The dark haired teen was so good with her weapon that she could use the recoil from Crescent Rose's shots to augment the speed and force of her strikes.

However, she can also use said recoil to spin Crescent Rose with exemplary skill and power, often executing chain attacks with said technique. Adding to this, she also uses the weapon itself as a platform from which to attack, shown when Ruby lays down completely on the handle of Crescent Rose while firing at opponents. Sometimes, when she plans to fire the rifle from a stationary position, she twirls Crescent Rose's scythe tip into the ground to give her a monopod for stability and a way to absorb the recoil that would otherwise cause Ruby to be thown backwards.

Ruby carries two kinds of ammunition with her: unmarked and Cross Clips. The unmarked magazines fired off a high-calibre bullet with a white muzzle flash. Cross Clips (technically magazines), on the other hand, give off a black muzzle flash and have significantly greater power than the unmarked magazines, which led her to have even more speed and power. With Cross Clips, Ruby is able to use Crescent Rose to propel herself with extraordinary speed before rotating herself axially in midair to execute a devastating spinning slash attack.

To add to her already impressive battle prowess, Ruby's Semblance is speed. Because of her Semblance, she is able to move from place to place so quickly that that she appears to be teleporting, as she seems to materialize out of nowhere.

Even without the use of special abilities, Crescent Rose is incredibly sharp, making it easy for Ruby to cleanly slice through large trees with a single, non-recoil-augmented blow.

Ruby also had a strong sense of moral justice, a trait she obtained from stories about heroes and monsters that her sister used to read for her, as well as the way her parents raised her in childhood. These stories are what gave her the ideals that she wished to live by and uphold throughout her life, and are the reason for her love for books. Because she is shown to be childish even when in class, she tended to study with Naruto to cover the necessary knowledge.

She's also quite naïve, she doesn't like to be the centre of attention, making her sniper-scythe effectively put her in the spotlight for the first year of school.

In addition to her dislike of attention, Ruby prefered to either be alone or with Naruto, her other friends either not being close enough for them to take up her Naruto, or weapon, time.

All in all, the two matched up like gasoline and fire, explosive, which was evident by the amount of storage sheds and hideouts the two had blown sky high by accident.

Their friendship hadn't been established by weapons, like people thought, but instead they became fast friends for their love of food, or more precisely, Naruto's cooking.

Ruby had all but fell in love when she first tasted Naruto's cookies, proclaiming that they were better than anything she had ever tasted, followed shorty with her demanding more as she finished a batch of 60 in a single minuet.

Seeing as Ruby was his best friend, Naruto had taken it upon himself to spoil her, always making cookies for her, and training to keep pace for when they became hunters.

Breaking from that thought, Naruto's attention was brought to the teacher as she called his name. "That was a very interesting story Naruto, however you left alot to be desired, please attempt to put in more detail next time." Amelita remarked, getting the attention of the class.

Before she, or anyone-else could say another word, the last bell of the day rung, making all the students rush out the class room, leaving only Naruto, Ruby, and Amelita in the class room.

"Hey Ruby." Naruto smirked as he stepped beside his best friend's desk, placing his notes from class inside his ammo bag hanging on his left hip. "Did you remember to note down the work." Turning around, the scarlet haired teen couldn't help but sigh when he saw that most the notes of the black haired girl's paper were weapon ideas. "Rubyyyyy."

Ruby, who was packing her stuff away also, chuckled nervously as she took her paper from Naruto's hand, it wasn't her fault that ideas of weapons only came into her head while class was in session. "Sorry Naruto." The girl said with her head hung low, a small pout appearing on her face. "I didn't mean to, but lessons are so~ boring." The teen whined, unaware of the twitching teacher sitting behind her. "Plus, I can always copy your old notes." She continued, placing her belt like bag around her hips.

Shaking his head, Naruto waved to the teacher as he and Ruby left the room, their feet tapping against wooden floor as they rushed out into the open corridor. "So Ruby," Naruto started, turning around the corner with the weapon nerd by his side. "Are you still up for... later." He said with no small amount of nervousness, his cheeks flashing slightly as he turned his head away from the cape wearing teen.

Ruby's cheeks flashed as bright as her cape when she heard those words left Naruto's lips, the memory of the scarlet haired teen asking her out on a date still fresh on her mind. "I... er, yes!" She spouted out nervously, her heart fluttering slightly at the idea of going out with her best friend. "From Dust Till Dawn sounds like a good start, I heard there's a new release of weapons weekly out, and I want it bad." Ruby quickly snapped out of her mood, a smile lighting up her face instead of a blush.

A chuckle left Naruto's lips as he patted Ruby's head, much to the short girl's annoyance. "That's fine, I can meet you there at seven tonight, I need to get a certain set of vibranium shells to make some rounds a certain weapon." He said with a smirk, getting a shocked looked from Ruby. "Afterall, I specificity remember a little girl wielding a scythe wanting some."

In a flash, Ruby wrapped her arms around Naruto's stomach and started jumping up, unknowingly pushing her assists against him. "Thank you!" She shouted happily, she had wanted Naruto to make her some shells for Crescent Rose for ages now. "I can't wait for later, Crescent Rose is going to love it!" Ruby remarked happily, letting go of the scarlet haired teen with a happy squeal as she unclipped her sealed scythe and started to rub it.

Shaking his head, the teen walked out of the school, dodging the other students rushing past him. "Well, your 15th birthday is soon, so I thought I'd get you an early birthday present." He continued, looking around until his eyes looked with his prize passion. Sitting no more than fifthteen feet from the teen was a three-wheeled (two paired up in front and one in the rear) motorized vehicle with extraordinary maneuvering capabilities and with a combination of polished black metal over brushed gold mechanics, either side of the front tires is an expandable compartment that fits all pieces of Naruto's equipment. Without warning, Naruto walked up to it and opened it's seat compartment and took out two helmet, one that was black and red rose designed, the other was yellow and blue that vaguely resembles the shape of a fox's head. Slipping his weapon into the bikes compartment, the red-head threw Ruby the rose designed helmet while putting on the fox helm. "Get on then, I'll take you home, I'm sure Tai will want to know where you are going today."

In a loud roar, Naruto's bike started up, kicking gas out of the exhaust, much to the annoyance of the janitor. Ruby smiled beneath her helmet, Naurto had gotten his bike on his 15th birthday, last year, and started to ride it not shortly after, taking her everywhere she needed to go, mostly to the weapon store, thanks to the rule of Hunter/huntresses begin allow to ride motorcycles at 15 and cars at 16. Getting on track, Ruby wrapped her arms around her red-head friend's stomach, signalling for him to go, which he did with a smirk.

Going from 0 to 60 in 2.5 seconds never really bothered Ruby, seeing as she could run 2,500 feet per second if she forced her body to breaking point (as fast as an average bullet), but the feeling of warmth emitting from the red-head was defiantly the best part of riding with him. For some time now, Ruby had come to realise that Naruto had a natural heat to him, not to hot but not too cold, that sent a tingling felling down who ever touched or, in her case, hugged him. However, much to her dismay, she only lived 30 miles away, 30 minutes with Naruto current speed. Said minuets seemed to go real fast, it only felt like 10 at max, much to Ruby's disappointment, and it wasn't long before Naruto turned up onto her run way. "Seems Yang isn't around." Naruto remarked quickly took notice of the lack of Yang's motorcycle, Bumblebee.

Yang Xiao Long, Ruby's half-sister, is a teenage girl who always wore the same tan vest with gold piping over a yellow, low-cut crop top with a black crest that resembles a burning heart. The vest has puffy cap sleeves with black cuffs. On the sides of the cuffs, there are two small, golden buttons. Adding to this was a brown belt with a buckle, a pouch, and a small banner-like object. The same burning heart crest appears on this banner, except golden in colour. She also had black shorts under her belt, which resembles a pleated skirt in the back. Over the short shorts but under the belt is a white, asymmetrical back skirt.

Aside from an orange infinity scarf around her neck, she has no discernible jewellery. She was wore the same brown, knee-high platform boots that appear to be made of leather, with orange socks of different lengths. Her left leg also has a gray, bandana-like object wrapped around the top of her boot. She wears fingerless black gloves underneath her weapons, which resemble two yellow mechanized gauntlets with a black design. Her long blonde hair becomes lighter in colour at the tips and flows in a loose and messy manner, with a few locks sticking out and a small cowlick on top of her head.

Shaking her head, Naruto got his thoughts off of the elder sister, just thinking of her made him cringe, her bad puns really took ahold of him and not in a good way. Seeing as he was a fox Faunus, the blonde female had spent every waking minuet trying to come up with puns with something to do with foxes, and most, if not all, were simple horrid, enough to make even Ruby moan in annoyance. Parking his bike, he quickly took off his helm and hung it on his bike's left handle, leaving his weapons in his storage compartment, before walking up to house next to the garage.

Without even knocking, Ruby opened the door and rushed inside, tapping her feet on a shoe-pad at the front of the entrance as she did so. "Dad, I'm home. Naruto's here to!" The black haired girl shouted as she walked into the kitchen, instantly looking into the fridge. Finding what she was looking for, the young teen grabbed a carton of milk and walked over to the cupboard.

While Ruby was doing this, Naruto was busy trying to look the complete opposite of nervous as he stared Taiyang, Ruby's and Yang's father, in the eyes. "So, you want to take my daughter out, I hear." He said, his lilac eyes glaring down at the fox Faunus.

"Yes sir!" Naruto remarked instantly, locking eyes with the older male. "I've known Ruby for a while now, and I really want to get to know her more." He admitted straight up, not wanting to beat around the bush with Ruby's overprotective dad.

There was a dead silence for a couple of seconds, neither male willing to turn away of give in. Without warning, the older of the two raised his hand and tapped the teen's head, making Naruto blink in surprise. "I know you do kid, I know you well enough to know that you a good man, even if you're young." He continued, brushing his scarlet hair behind his ears. "However, if you ever hurt my girl," He started, his eyes turning a deathly red. "I will hunt you down and teach you a lesson you won't ever forget!" He growled out, one that sent a shiver of fear down Naruto's back.

"Y-yes sir!" The teen quickly remarked, bring his hand to his head in a salute. "I promise to look after Ruby, no matter the cost!" Naruto promised, knowing full well that Taiyang knew he would never break a promise.

"Good." The father remarked, tapping the boy on the arm as he walked past him. "Let's hope you don't mess up." Tai remarked as he entered the kitchen, only to catch his daughter stuffing her face with his newly baked cookies. "RUBY!"

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

 **CHAPTER END**

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Because of the mishap of earlier today, I will be posting this in advance, seeing as it wasn't suppose to come out for another 2 days, so I could write the next chapter (even if all I am doing in going through an already posted story and correcting it!), but I felt that you guys deserved it, so here it be!**_

 _ **Ps; in advance, I want to note that the pair of Naruto and Ruby is on a balanced system right now; as in it's a solid relationship! But, all relationships, no matter it be fictional or not, have the slips, so please, if it looks like I'm making this a harem of sorts, just know it's for the plot!**_

 ** _This is, and will never be, a harem!_**

 ** _Sorry_**

 ** _Anywho, let get this shizzzz started!_**

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

 _ **CHAPTER START**_

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

 **Chapter 2**

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

 _ **CHAPTER START**_

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

 _Legends, stories scattered through time._

 _Mankind has grown quite fond of recounting the exploits of heroes and villains, forgetting so easily that we are remnants, byproducts, of a forgotten past._

 _Man, born from dust, was strong, wise, and resourceful. But he was born into an unforgiving world. An inevitable darkness, creatures of destruction._

 _The creatures of Grim set their sights on man and all of his creations. These forces clashed and it seemed the darkness was intent on returning man's brief existence to the void. However, even the smallest spark of hope is enough to ignite change and in time, man's passion, resourcefulness and ingenuity led them to the tools that would help even the odds._

 _This power was appropriately named, "dust". Nature's wrath in hand, man lit their way through the darkness and in the shadow's absence, came strength, civilization, and most importantly, life. Even the most brilliant lights eventually flicker and die._

 _And when they are gone… darkness will return. So, you may prepare your guardians… Build your monuments to a so-called free world, but take heed… There will be no victory in strength._

 _But perhaps victory is in the simpler things that you've long forgotten. Things that require a small, more honest soul._

"What a load of sh.." Naruto whispered to himself, only to stop mid-way when he saw kids near. Shaking his head, the faunus glanced around, instantly recognising one particular man behind a desk, his tall figure hunched over a bundle of books. "Tukson?" The teen whispered to himself, his mind racing at the possibility if the White Fang had finally got ahold of his location. Shaking his head the impossibility, the red-head walked up to the owner of the shop, a small frown masking his face. "It's good to see you again, Puma." The red-head remarked, instantly getting the attention of the owner.

"N-Naruto?" The man said, looking at him in shock. "What are you doing here!?" He hissed lowly, hoping to not attract the attention of the people in his storm. "More importantly, where have you been, White Fang has been looking for you for years now!" He growled out, even he had been sent to look for the Fox Faunus only to come back empty handed.

"Evading you guys, I don't see why you guys want me so bad?" Naruto said back, not really getting why they would send so many Faunus after him.

"Are you joking? You're the first Fox Faunus that been seen in over 300 years! Ever since our last leader died, we haven't seen, nor heard, about any foxes in our group, you're the closest thing we have to royalty!" Tukson growled out, why couldn't the red-head just understand that he was annoyed with him! If the fox Faunus would simply return to the White Fang, then they'd go back to normal, not bloodthirsty, people they once were. "Look, I'm going to be leaving the White Fang soon, they've grown out of control."

"You think I don't know that?" Naruto remarked, getting a look of surprise from Tuskon. "Why do you think I left in the first place, I knew what was going to happen before it happened." The red-head remarked, shaking his head in annoyance. "And before you ramble on how I can change it, don't! I know corruption when I see it, I may be young, but I'm not new to negative emotions, comes with being raised in the streets for the first 8 years of my life." The teen alliterated, scanning the room for anyone who was listening in. "So, what's your plan now, you still leaving White Fang like you said you were?"

Tuskon, glanced to the side of the shop, trying spot any faunus spying on him, before he pulled out a single ticket. "I got a ticket to Vacuo, I'm just waiting on some more money to come in so that I can ship all my books with me." He admitted, his calm voice remaining quite, frowning whilst looking towards the red-head, who was taking note of the time of the flight.

"This tickets not booked for another 7 months, Tuskon, what are you thinking?" Naruto growled lowly, worried for his friend. "The White Fang will find out, and you'll have nowhere to turn." He continued, glaring at the older male, only to get a calm glance in return. "Look, here's my spare key, if you ever need somewhere to hide, just follow this." The red-head remarked, handing a digital map to the man. "I have to skip, I'm meeting someone at Dust Till Dawn soon."

Nodding his head in thanks, Tuskon waved the teen off as he left the shop, a small smile plastered on his lips. "That kid's still as unpredictable as ever."

* * *

On the other side of town, in the only dust shop still open at 7pm, was a group of thugs standing infront of an old-man, all looked the exact same, except for one. This one man, Roman Torchwick, had slanted, dark-green eyes and bright, long, orange hair, with long bangs covering his right eye, and was dressed in a red-collared white suit and a small gray scarf. He also had on some black gloves with rounded sleeves, as well as long black pants and black shoes. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a Dust shop open this late?"

The elderly clerk, who looked rather nervous, lifted his shaking hands into the air when one of the thugs standing beside the Roman lifted his gun and pointed it at him. "P-please! Just take my Lien and leave!" the old man whimpered out, fearing for his life.

"Shhh, calm down, we're not here for your money." Roman started with a smirk, looking down towards the see-through case that held dust crystals inside. "Get the dust." Roman said with a frown as he looked towards a single henchman holding a brief case.

In an instant, the men dressed in red and black walked towards the dust dispensers littered around the store and proceeded to pull out small black containers, quickly attaching them to the pipes and withdrawing the dust into them.

"Crystals, burn, uncut." The henchman standing beside Roman remarked as he placed down his brief case, glaring the man down behind his black glasses. In a silent agreement, the old man slowly reached under the casing and started to take the crystals out before slowly passing them over, as if he was trying to prolong the enviable.

While this was happening on one side of the store, on the other was a single henchmen went to go collect ice dust in one of the remaining , as soon as he arrived, he was met by a sight of a 5'2 girl dressed in a red black combat skirt, and a long red cape, reading a comic infront of a book stand.

"Alright kid, put your hands where I can see 'em." Acting immediately, the hired thug pointed his sword towards the back of the short girl, only to be completely ignored. "Hey, I said hands in the air! You got a death wish or something?" He shouted as he his turned the teen around, pulling her hood down, at revealing a pair of unique silver eyes.

"huh?" Turning around, Ruby looked at the henchmen in confusion as he pointed to his ear. Realising he wanted something from her, the red head pulled down her headphones, exposing her favourite song to the world. "Yes?"

" I said, put your hands in the air, now!" The man infront growled, hoping to intermediate the girl in order to rob her without a fight.

"Are you.. robbing me?" The teen asked in slight humour, which was masked in the a tone of confusion.

"Yes!" Finally giving in to his anger, the man shouted at the girl, her oblivious nature was starting to really piss him off!

"Ohhhhh." Ruby said with a smirk, her eyes narrowing in a playful manner.

With a single strike, the youngster sent the henchmen flying across the store, back over to where Roman was standing, before she literately drive kicked another henchmen out a window, using him as a human shield against the glass, knocking him out instantly.

Standing to her feet, Ruby allowed her scythe to unfold, before spinning it around in a full 720 degrees and stabbing it into the ground, turning off her headset as soon as her blades hit the floor.

"Okayyyyyy..." Roman remarked in a mix of confusion and, honest-to-god, shock, it wasn't everyday you saw a 5 foot 2' girl wielding a scythe that was easily a foot longer than her. "Get her." He said in a bored tone, nodding his head towards the girl before him as he got over his shock, kid or not, this red-head was causing him problems.

Unfortunately for him, the hired henchmen, however, didn't exactly last long, seeing as the first person to rush at Ruby was dropped kicked to unconsciousness, all it taking was for the small teen to use the weight of her weapon to spin herself around, driving her boots into the guys face, sending him flying back into the store. Ultimately, his fellow henchmen were quick to follow, one guy was even struck by the flat end of Crescent Rose, seeing him flying into fellow thug.

"You were worth every cent, truly you were." Roman muttered sarcastically, flicking a cigar onto the floor with a frown, he was getting his money back after this. "Well Red, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening, and as much as I'd love to stick around, I'm afraid this is where we part ways." A single shot of fire dust left the orange haired man's walking stick, destroying the ground that Ruby stood on, forcing the girl to use her gun's recoil to fly over it.

However, by the time she landed safely on the ground, Roman had sprinted off, somehow making it onto a nearby ladder leading onto a random roof. "You okay if I go after him?" With a nod, Ruby turned towards the keeper, who nodded back in acceptance, before she ran after Roman, using her sniper-scythe to increase her jump hight and distance.

Roman, who just arrived at his rendezvous point, frowned when he noticed someone blocking his path. "You know, kids these days really are nosey." He remarked after getting a better look at the person, a teenage red-head with two fox ears on top of his head, and a large bag on his back. "So what should I call you? Yellow or Foxy?" The thief remarked, smirking towards the smaller male, ignoring the fact that the teen was slowly drawing his weapon out and putting his bag down. "Or maybe scu..." Before he could finish the sentence, the teen infront of him shot out of the darkness of the night with a lance in hand.

Surprised by the fast attack, Roman barely had time to react, his instinct being the only thing saving him from being impaled, his hands flew up, blocking a lance with his reinforced walking stick.

With a frown, Naruto growled slightly, the strike was meant to take the thief out. As he drew back, the red-head jumped back a step before rushing back in with several lance thrusts, each one pointed at a knock-out blows, only for each strike to be blocked or countered. Seeing his assault failing, the red-head moved in for a more deadly approach, forcing aura into each strike, his speed instantly becoming noticeable faster, so much so that Roman was pushed on the defence. "I win!" Naruto shouted, blasting round after round out the end of his lance to increase he speed and power, so much so that the orange haired theft had to retreat.

A Bullhead flew into view from the corner of the building they stood on, surprising the red-head enough for Roman to blast the floor he stood on, leaving Naruto with no way of getting to him before he got on the aerial vehicle. "We've got trouble!" Roman shouted, dodging to the left as a large bullet shot past his head, going right through the armour of the bullhead, nearly taking his head clean off.

A women, who was previously piloting the Bullhead, wearing a dark-red, off-the-shoulders, v-neck minidress with yellow designs, quickly switched places with Roman when one of the bullets nearly took her head off too, a inch away from her face. A red glow appeared on the women's body, replacing her yellow eyes with a dark orange, as she stepped into the entrance of the vehicle, narrowing her eyes when she saw only a kid standing on the roof. "Is this some kind of joke." A bullet to the face was her quick response, forcing her to wipe her head to the side before it touched her skin. "I see."

Flipping her hands outwards, the women launched several large fire-balls shot towards the roof, seemingly infusing it with its hot flames, only from it to dissipate when a strong wind forced the fire, and the Bullhead, to move, sucking the oxygen out of the air. Naruto, who was seemingly untouched from Roman's assault, winced as he touched his left arm, it had been burnt rather harshly. Blue eyes glared at orange as a battle of aura followed, fire vs wind, with neither of them giving up, forcing anyone who wanted on the roof to wait. A single roar filled the air as the two stopped, both fairly exhausted, Naruto more so than the new arrival, both sharing one or two marks from their battle.

Luck alone saved Naruto from the next move, a quadruple layered fire blast shot at him without warning, nearly burning him alive, resulting in his custom outfit, which consisted of an rusty orange scarf, a dark navy t-shirt, black combat pants, and a pair of steel toecap boats, to nearly melt onto his skin, leaving him without a t-shirt and severely burns on his chest. Gasping, the now top-less faunus jumped back, in order to dodge another killer blow, drawing out his shield in order to block some following fireballs. Like tennis balls hitting a hard surface, the aura attacks bounced randomly away, some even returning back at their owner, shocking not only the fire user, but the spectators.

"Hey!" A shout echoed through the area, making everyone turn to the side to see who arrived. Ruby, who had been previously forced off the roof from the aura battle, jumped onto the roof, only to stare on in shock when she saw Naruto literately knock back an aura fireball like it was a ball. However, the design of the shield soon made the red head realise just who was holding it, resulting in her shout of shock.

The fire user, who saw the chance to strike, shot several fire balls at Ruby, knowing that the girl was too distracted to dodge, she was right. The only thing to save Ruby was an another new arrival, one that somehow forced Ruby to move with her Semblance.

This new Semblance user was a middle-aged woman that had very light-blonde hair tied back in a bun, with a curl hanging down the right side of her face. Her eyes, which were hidden behind thin ovular glasses, were bright green colour. She wore a white long-sleeved suit that exposes part of her chest, and puffy sleeves that tighten near the wrist before spreading back out near her hands. Her lower body was dressed in a black business skirt with buttons running in a vertical line up the front of it and lighter black-brown stockings. Ontop of that, she was wearing black boots with brown heels, and a tattered cape that is purple inside and black on the outside, decorated by a row of diamond-shaped brown beads going horizontally across the back. Above this line of beads appears an emblem of a tiara that was her personal symbol.

The rather attractive female held a single weapon in her hand, one that seemingly allowed her to use dust in a more pinpoint fashion, which was a... riding crop, one that Naruto theorised what her Semblance in a very accurate fashion. "Glynda Goodwitch." Naruto muttered, surprise written on his face, anyone that was somebody knew who the women was from looks alone, she was afterall one of the most renowned teachers at Beacon, something Naruto found out from books about famous hunters.

Without warning, the women shot a single line of lighting dust into the air, making a downpour of ice hit against the Bullhead. Following up on that, Naruto unclipped his sword with his spare hand and sliced forwards with it, sending a line of lightning at the ship.

Working as a unit, Naruto and the new huntress combined elements attacks, using water and lighting to make massive storm strikes on the plane, while Ruby shot off several clips worth of bullets. However it soon came to a stop, the red-head fox faunus's aura started to run short, leaving him in a weakened state, his wounds, that were suppose to be healed by his aura, was put on hold seeing as he was using his aura to power-up his dust attacks so he could match Glynda's overwhelming control and power.

Dropping to his knees, Naruto brought up his shield to block any incoming attacks, his body was sore, he was bleeding, and he doubted he could fight for much longer. Glancing up, Naruto could see that the Bullhead that Roman was near to falling apart, retreating as the enemy covered them in dust so that Glynda couldn't attack without destroying it, and sending it to the populated ground bellow.

"Naruto!" Ruby shouted, rushing towards her downed friend, catching the teen before he hit the ground. "Naruto, hey! Don't close your eyes, stay awake." The girl shouted shaking the pained teen, unknowingly making it worse.

"Step away from the boy, young one, I shall get him help." Glynda told Ruby, only to complete blanked when Ruby started tearing up when she pushed the shield off the red-head, revealing his bleeding and burnt chest. However, because of the deadly wounds on the boy, the huntress forced the girl back, much to Ruby's shock, and knelt down next to the faunus with a worried expression. "His wounds aren't healing, he must of used his aura to improve the power of his dust, just to match me." The teacher remarked coldly, angry at herself and the boy, the boy for pushing himself to match her, and herself for not realising it sooner.

"Naruto!" Ruby shouted, trying to look at the red-head, only to be blocked off by the tall huntress. "Hey, let me see him." she continued to shout in worry, her fear of losing best friend pushing away any rational thoughts. "I need to see him, he needs help." She basically cried out, making Glynda forget her irritation she felt at the naive girl's attitude.

"Its fine, we'll move now, I shall carry him, if you think you can carry his weapon." The huntress remarked, the quicker she got to the hospital, the quicker someone could stabilize him; the quicker she could talk to him. Seeing the girl nod and pick up Naruto's weapons and bag, Glynda frowned gently as she connected her aura with the boy's in order to give him something to heal with, before jumping towards the street below; speeding off to the local huntsmen hospital.

The bound, which she liked to call it, wasn't that draining, well not to her anyway, but it had a certain effect, so to speak, that each person had when they connected auras. Glynda, who had not done in a while, nearly recoiled in shock when her whole body heated up slightly, and not in a bad way.

Glancing down, the huntress tried her best to hide a blush forming on her face, what was this strange feeling!? Shaking it off, she increased the speed of her travelling, she needed this boy healed before she could take him to Ozpin.

* * *

"Five hours," Ruby reminded herself in a tired manner, tapping her feet gently against the floor. "I wonder if he'll be okay." She whispered, her fears of losing Naruto had gone down when he stabilised, but she still feared for her friend's recovery. "its all my fault!"

"Yes, yes it is." Ruby's head snapped to the left, the sight of a frowning Glynda being a un-welcomed one. "However, it's not just your fault, it's all of ours." She admitted, looking towards the boy in bandages, getting a surprise look from Ruby. "It was your fault for engaging someone without thinking, putting yourself and people around you in danger." the blonde told the red head, making her look down in shame. "But, at the same time, what you did was very noble."

"I don't feel noble." Ruby muttered, guilt written all over her young pretty face. "Because of me, Naruto was hurt. He's always there for me, never asking me for anything." She continued, pulling her red-haired friend's weapon into her chest. "That was our first date." A dark cloud of depression appeared above the girl's head, how was she ever going to face him ever again.

Glynda, who didn't know what to say as she glanced towards Naruto's room, only to gap in shock when she saw Naruto standing up from his resting place, stumbling as he tried to get up. "Fool." The huntress muttered as she walked into room, Ruby instantly on her feet and walking behind her. "What do you think you're doing!?" The women glared at the teen, hiding the fact that she was impressed by the fact he stood up so fast, even with his aura basically depleted.

"Naruto." Ruby shouted, rushing to the red-head's side, before pulling the teen into a hug, a soft one to not hurt him. "I'm so sorry. Today was suppose to be special, to be the best first date but..."

A soft chuckle left Naruto's lips as he rubbed the girl's head in affection, a bright smile lighting up his face. "Hey now, I think it was a pretty cool date, I got some cool scars, and I got you..." The red-head continued, grasping a large pouch that sat beside him before sitting it onto his lap. "I made them for our meet up, but I guess now is better than never." a large plate, that had somehow not been damaged in the fight, came into view, a collection of 40 cookies specially baked with beautiful rose made out of frosting on the top.

Ruby, who was still fussing over her partner, looked down at the cookies in surprise; they were all perfect, all with a beautiful design on them. "They're awesome." She remarked, grasping one and bringing it up to her lips. In a not-Ruby fashion, the girl took a single bit, taking out a corner of the cookie, before placing the biscuit back down. "Wow."

"I'm glad you like them." Naruto said with a knowing smile, Ruby, when she really enjoyed something, ate slowly, to savour it. "I also have that other thing to." The red-head continued, pointing towards the left pouch on the bag. "I made them earlier, I only had enough for 5 clips worth though." The teen remarked, it was hard to make them after all.

Ruby's eyes instantly lit up, a smile appeared on her lips as she placed the cookies plate onto Naruto's bed before grabbing the bag on the floor and opening the pouch. Inside the side socket was five large red clips, 30 bullets in each, that had the same rose pattern as the cookies. "Thank you, Naruto."

"That's nice and all," Glynda remarked, getting the attention of the two teens', as she held her crop in her hands. "but someone is here waiting for you, he told me to take you to him when you're stable." She remarked as she stepped outside of the room, leaving the two inside. "I'll give you five minuets to freshen up, come Ruby." The women commanded softly, getting a pout from the red-head.

"Erm, I don't really have a spare top, so um, what do you want me to do?" Naruto pipped up, glancing down to his bandaged chest. "Not that I mind, the cold air is cooling down the burning sensation." He said with a smile, rubbing his bare shoulder with his hand, as he stood to his feet, his upper body being the only thing that lost clothing. "Looks like the rest of my armour was destroyed, I need to make some more."

"Unfortunately, I have no spare male clothes on me, so you'll have to go as you are." The blonde huntress remarked as she waited for the teen to gather his things, allowing Ruby to take her bullets and cookies while he took his weapon back.

"Hey, do you know where my dust-blade is?" Not matter where the teen looked, it eluded his vision. "I could of swore I had it on me when I came in."

Shaking her head, Glynda motioned for the teen to follow her, making sure he had all his things, before grasping something that was learning against the wall beside the door. "Correct, however your weapons were given to us for safety purposes." She remarked, showing the sheathed form of Naruto's blade, giving the red-head his prized weapon. "However, I have to ask, how exactly did you managed to create such a weapon that allows you to form arcs of dust?" The huntress asked in interest, she had never seen a weapon do so, the only thing that came close was when a person had some kind of medium, almost always being their Semblance, but Naruto's blade complete bypassed that.

Come to think of it, Glynda had never seen a weapon that was able to mould dust in such a way, sure people could use to amply their Semblance or even make attacks of pure dust, however the amount of dust needed for that was only match by how much control a person would need, alot.

She, herself, could make these attacks, but she to used her Semblance to amplify them, and she was limited to the dust she had on her, which mostly consisted of lightning and water. Naruto, however, had seemingly infused his blade with dust, allowing him to use it in any form, or alteast that what's she theorized, and it confused her alot.

"In the mist of making my blade, Moakao, I infused dust with the metal I was forging with." the red-head admitted, shocking the huntress, dust couldn't possibly be used in such a manner, it wasn't possible, people had tried for the past couple of generations, each either failing or dying, to hear that someone of the ripe age of 15 managed to do it was beyond shocking. "For each layer of my weapon, I place a single layer of Vibranium, one that vibrates in such a manner that it allows me to choose and release dust on my beck and call." The teen continued to half explain, not giving all the information out on how it worked.

"Amazing," An unknown voice remarked from the shadows of the hallway that Gylnda stepped into. "You guard your secrets wisely, yet freely give out some to a huntress." A middle-aged man with a light complexion, sharp facial features, tousled gray hair and thin brown eyes stepped into view. Wearing shaded glass spectacles and a dark-green scarf with a small, purple, cross-shaped emblem on it, the man gave off a intellectual vibe, one that was amplified by his outfit which mainly consisted of an unzipped black suit over a buttoned vest, with a green undershirt, black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants. "Its a pleasure to finally meet your acquaintance, Naruto, Ruby Rose."

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

 **CHAPTER END**

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Before we get started, I just wanted you guys to know that 100 Lien is the same as 100 yen, which is $0.82, or £0.52; just like it was for the original story.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **CHAPTER START**_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 3**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **CHAPTER START**_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _"Amazing,"_

 _An unknown voice remarked from the shadows of the hallway that Gylnda stepped into._

 _"You guard your secrets wisely, yet freely give out some to a huntress."_

 _A middle-aged man with a light complexion, sharp facial features, tousled gray hair and thin brown eyes stepped into view. Wearing shaded glass spectacles and a dark-green scarf with a small, purple, cross-shaped emblem on it, the man gave off a intellectual vibe, one that was amplified by his outfit which mainly consisted of an unzipped black suit over a buttoned vest, with a green undershirt, black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants._

 _"Its a pleasure to finally meet your acquaintance, Naruto, Ruby Rose."_

Naruto glanced up at the new arrival, his trained eyes lingering on him, a small smirk lingering on his lips. "Professor Ozpin, a pleasure." The red-head said with a nod, getting a small smile from the elder gentle men. "I'm guessing you're hear to talk about the people we faced."

Without remarking, the man lead the group to a office, a holding room for staff by the looks of it, before guesting towards two seats, waiting for the fox faunus walk towards the only table in the room, that had three chairs around it: which were quickly occupied by him, Ruby, and Naruto.

Letting Glynda place a small tablet onto the table, a video of the two 15 year old teens fighting against some blurred figures. "So!" The man started, who accepted a coffee from his blonde assistant with a silent 'thank you', sipped some coffee from his mug. "Where did you learn to do this?"

"S-Signal Academy." Ruby, who looked nervous, instantly relaxed when a plate of cookies appeared infront of her face. Naruto seeing this, smiled gently, his long fangs glinting as the rays of light coming from light-bulbs hit the pearly whites.

"They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" Raising his eyebrows, the professor looked down at the girl in suspicion, the girl had amazing flexibility and strength, something that went hand in hand with her ability to wield her sniper-scythe. It was unbelievable that the two teens could easy match some hunters in training that were Beacon.

"Well, one teacher in particular." Ruby said, her eyes still locked on the plate of cookies sat infront of her, the only thing stopping her from stuffing her face right now was the fact that Naruto was sitting right next to her.

"I see… It's just that I've only seen one other scythe-wielder of that skill before." Ozpin remarked, glancing down at his mug. Without warning, Ruby suddenly started to stuff her face with the cookies, making Naruto shake his head in embarrassment, his girl really had some unusual obsession. "A dusty old crow." The professor continued, looking up from his mug only to blink in surprise.

"Mhmm oumm momm." Ruby said as she tried to talk with cookies stuffed in her mouth, much to the silent distaste of Glynda. "Sorry," Quickly swallowing the food, the red head whipped her chops. "that's my Uncle Qrow, he's a teacher at Signal. I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing. Now I'm all like, hei Kiai hwaaa." The teen finished, doing random kung-fu sounds and motions, getting a round of raised eyebrows from the group.

"So I've noticed." Ozpin remarked, a small smirk appearing on his lips, as he leaned closer towards the silver eyed girl. "And what's an adorable girl such as yourself in a school to train warriors?"

"Well, I want to be a Huntress." Without hesitation, Ruby instantly remarked in a quite tone, getting a smirk from Naruto, who leaned against his chair.

"You want to slay monsters?" Ozpin concluded, taking another long sip from his coffee mug, a small smile hidden by the white cup.

Ruby nodded with a smile, "Yeah! I have only two more years of training left at Signal! And then I'm going to apply to Beacon! You see, my older sister is starting there this year, she's trying to become a Huntress, and I'm trying to become a Huntress so I can help people." The red head in training said with a smile, glancing towards Naruto from the corner of her eyes. "My parents always taught us to help others, so I thought, 'Hey, I might as well make a career out of it!' I mean, the police are alright, but Huntsman and Huntresses are just so much more romantic and exciting and really, gosh, you know!" She said in a fast pace, a smirk forming on her lips with each word. While she was talking, Naruto eyed Glynda, he could smell her perfume on himself, meaning that she carried him towards the hospital after he passed out, he could even sense a small amount of her aura connected to his.

"Do you know who I am?" The man directly asked Ruby, seeing as Naruto had already spouted out his name when they first met.

Ruby, who looked confused as to why he would ask this, smiled. "You're Professor Ozpin. You're the headmaster at Beacon."

"Hello"

"It's nice to meet you."

A smirk appeared on Ozpin's lips as he took another sip of his coffee, his eyes lingering on the girl. "You want to come to my school?"

"More than anything." Ruby said with a smile, her tone akin to begging.

"Well, okay!"

* * *

Naruto glanced towards Ruby, she had silently sat beside him from the moment that they were escorted, in car, towards his motorcycle, her head tilted downwards in thought. "You know, its not everyday you get accepted to Beacon Academy, you should be proud." Naruto said, trying to encourage the smaller teen. "I mean honestly, how many people can say that they got to go two years ahead of any normal person."

"I'm not going..." The red-head quietly spoke out, shocking the teen beside her into silence. "I don't want to seperate from you! Not after what happened to night," She continued, yelling out at Naruto. "What if they hunt you down? what if I'm not there next time? What if... What if?" Ruby stuttered, fear clouds her eyes. "What if I lose you?!"

"You won't." Naruto stated calmly, placing his chin against the shorter teen's head. "I'm always going to be there, no matter what." He continued with a smile, planting a soft kiss against Ruby's head. "Plus, what would do without my cookies, Yang would end up driving you off the deep end." He joked, getting a slight chuckle from the dark-haired nerd. "Look, I know you want to go, I can practically see your excitement, and I won't let me being the reason for you not to." Glancing towards Naruto, Ruby moved closer to the teen, his passion and kind heart always made her heart flutter. Moving in closely, Ruby went to kiss the taller teen, her lips parting gently, however, before she got to close enough, the driver of the car suddenly stopped, resulting in her head butting the Fox Faunus instead. "Shit!" The teen cursed out, blood leaking from his nose, and onto his black jeans.

"I'm sorry!" Ruby shouted in surprise, her forehead stung lightly but the fact that her partner was bleeding was more important. "I didn't mean to!" She continued to shout, using a piece of fabric from her clothes. "Hey, what's the big idea, stopping all of the sudden?!"

Glynda frowned as she glanced back at the kids, a sign leaving her lips when she saw blood leaking from the teen's nose. "Your ride is finished, your bike is still where you left it." She remarked, pointing to a parking lot that Naruto remember fondly. "I will send a private message to your scroll within the week, its a contact that you can sign, or simply ignore, the choice is your's."

Nodding, both Naruto and Ruby slipped out of the nice car before walking over to his parted bike, which had not been noticeably chanced or touched in anyway. "Listen Ruby," the faunus started as he graped his and the red-head's helmets, a small frown on his face. "I thought about what Ozpin said about Beacon, and I've decided to go." He revealed, shocking his friend into silence. "I know what you're thinking, leaving my friends behind would be horrible, but at the same time its the only way I'm ever going to find a way to help my... condition."

Ruby's shocked face was replaced with concern as she glanced of the teen, checking for any sign of blood. "I-I didn't know it came back, you didn't tell me?" She asked in a mix of disappointment and anger, and why shouldn't she! The fact that he hid it from her was highly frustrating. "Naruto, how long has it been back?" The fact the red-head turned away in shame made Ruby worry slightly. "Naruto?"

"It never left." The whispering teen admitted in shame, much to the the scythe wielder's horror. "I lied so you, nor your family, had to worry, I felt guilty enough when your dad took me in for the week I was ill." Naruto admitted with a frown, which was hidden behind his mask, as he turned away from Ruby. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, its just you never slept when I was at my worst, I don't want you to spend ever night worrying if you'd see me in the morning." He continued to argue, hitting the top if his bike with a growl. "I promised myself that I'd never make you cry again, never!"

A pair of small arms wrapped around Naruto chest as Ruby hugged the teen from behind, burrying her face into the cloak he had draped over himself. "Naruto, I'm anger that you didn't tell me." She started, making Naruto lower his head in sadness. "But I understand not wanting to make me cry, I would never, ever, want to make you cry."

Smiling gently, the red-head removed his helm and turned towards Ruby, his hands on her hips. "And that's why I love you" Naruto smirked, leaning in for a kiss only to be blocked by Ruby's finger.

"I don't think so, mister!" Ruby interrupted the teen, a small fake frown on her face. "You don't get a kiss until you make it up to me." She continued, turning away from the surprised bike owner, hiding her smirk from the teen. "I expect to cook me a hundred, no a thousand, cookies, each one a different flavor!" She shouted out, excitement and a crazed look mixed in her eyes. "and every day I expect hugs, and mehhhh." Before she could continue, Naurto brought her into a soft kiss, her eyes fluttered close as she leaned into the soft kiss.

The two stayed like that for some time before separating, a thin line of saliva the only thing keeping them connected, two light blushes on each of their cheeks. "I love you, Ruby Rose." the taller of the two stated, making the red head's checks light up, before he hugged her into his chest. "You know, you're surprising good a kissing, are you sure that was your first time?" Naruto pointed out with a sly smile, only to receive a sharp push to the stomach.

"Baka..."

The two stayed silent as they hugged, the glow of the moon shinning over them, that was until Naruto noticed the time. "Shit, half ten, your dad's going to kill me." he sighed, picking up his and Ruby's helmets before handing her's over whilst he put on his. "I'll take you home, no doubt your family will be sick to the stomach worrying about you."

"Me?" Ruby asked in surprise, slipping on her helmet and getting on the bike. "I'm more worried for you, even I don't know how they're gonna react to the news that you're still sick." An annoyed groan left the driver's lips as he started his bike, the soft hum of the engines giving Naruto no peace to mind. "And don't think I'll let you avoid it, I'm going to make you tell them." A louder groan left Naruto this time, he was really hoping for the opposite to happen.

Not wanting to think, or talk, about it, the red-head drove out into the streets of Vale, making sure not to hit anyone that might be passing by, before setting their destination to Ruby's house, aka Ruby's angry father's house. "This sucks."

* * *

"You've got some nerve, boy!"

Stepping into Ruby's house, Naruto expected as much, Taiyang Xiao Long was basically leaking anger, his eyes taking a sinister red and his body was covered by a dark black cloak of aura. Taking a step back in shock, the red-head barely had time to dodge a deadly blow aimed to take his head off, courtesy of Taiyang's fist, which ended up destroying the shut door behind him. Jumping out of the now open arch way, the bike fanatic continued to avoid the older man's fist, ducking and weaving around them, before the father got a lucky break, quite literately seeing as red-head's nose broke, and punched him square of the bridge of his nostrils.

Naruto, having been unprepared to take the blow, flew backwards into a tree, nailing him into it, where he stayed for several seconds, his aura still not complete recovered, with a bloody nose.

"Dad!" Ruby shocked in shock, never actually expecting her father to nail her boyfriend in the face, even if it was admittedly a good shot. "What are you thinking, hitting Naruto like that, he's still sick!" the red-head stopped dead in her tracks, she had slipped up by accident, her face taking a blush of anger and embarrassment. "I mean, he's still recovering!"

"Sick?" Taiyang easy picked up on his daughter's accidental wording, his eyes widening in shock. "What do you mean sick?!" He stopped him from shouting at his daughter, settling for a half yell, as he tried to figure out what Ruby meant by 'sick'.

"She means, I lied to you about my illness." Naruto groaned out, his nose snapping back into place as he applied aura to it, Taiyang instantly levelling him with a glare that would make any lesser man piss their pants. "S-she didn't know, until today that is, but my Anemia never left, I just found a way to stabilize it with my aura." the red-head admitted with a frown, shame easily reflecting in his eyes, whipping his nose with his hand. "Dang, that's the second time I've been hit in the nose." he rasped down, coughing out blood onto the grass.

Taiyang's eyes widened in shock, h-he just punched someone he saw as family with enough force to instantly deplete his aura, which he felt was his right for getting his daughter into danger, but to find out that said aura was keeping him alive made the man feel like crap. "W-wait, if you were in the hospitable for aura depletion, wouldn't that mean you were close to death?" He asked without thinking, making Ruby realization how close to death Naruto really was.

Shaking his head in annoyance, Naruto shifted his head to Ruby, who had dropped to her knees and was now visibly crying, making the dad face palm. "I didn't bother to remind her of that, she was to busy getting over the fact that I still had Anemia." he admitted, wobbling his way over to Ruby before knelling beside her and bring her into a hug.

"Don't think you're off the hook, Naruto, I'm still mad that you brought my little Ruby back late." the dad remarked, only to sigh when Ruby started to cry more. "But I'll leave you two alone, I'll heat some milk up for you." Tai continued, walking past his broken door and into his home.

"Come on Ruby, I'll take you to your room, we can talk there." NarutoNaruto remarked as he picked the girl up in a bridal carry and slowly walked into her house, limping even so slightly. Walking as softly as he could, Naruto carried the girl into her room, which was decorated by loads of roses and designs of weapons plastered on the walls, a double queen sized bed, with a single large red rose pattern in the center, and two double plain black cupboards.

Laying the girl down on the bed, the teen sat beside her, many upon many thoughts rushing through his mind, each one failing to help Naruto find the right words to cool Ruby down. "Listen Ruby," he stared, turning to the crying teen. "What your dad said wasn't wrong," he admitted, making the scythe wielder freeze on the spot, with a smile gracing his face. "however, he wasn't actually correct either, I won't die any time soon, promise." the teen said in determination, his thumb clearing away the stray tears going down Ruby's pale cheeks.

"Pinkie promise?" Holding up her pinky, the teen smiled softly as he wrapped his pinkie around her's. "Can we have some cookies and milk?" Ruby asked, her tears replaced by a smile, hoping to get rid of the feeling of dread lingering on her mind.

Nodding his head, the hunter in training planted a soft kiss on girl's cheek before picking her up and carrying her down stairs.

* * *

A week of constant cuddling and being pampered, Naruto finally felt that it was time to get to work, he left Ruby's home dressed in a white dress t-shirt that had two red rose cuff-links, black dress pants, newly polished dress shoes, a gray waist coat, and a neon orange tie. Finishing off his look, the teen had his hair combed back, and open black blazer and white leather gloves. All together, Naruto looked like a high-end business-man, which wasn't far from his profession.

You see, Naruto worked as an information broker, someone who gathered and trades secrets for cold hard cash or something of equal value, and being one of the biggest broker made the fox faunus somewhat a "hidden" celebrity. Of course, he didn't start out like this, the teen had to work tirelessly from the day he left the white fang, 8 years ago, to this very day, the fact he had information of the White Fang gave him a relative boast though.

And just like ever other none school day, the teen left to go meet with one of his contacts, a fairly new arrival to the secret trading game. After travelling for an hour or so, the tall teen sat his bike down in his private parking space just outside his favourite Café, Royal-tail Café; a safe-haven for faunus to go without being over-charged, or not being served at all, but also one the only places that allowed Naruto to do his business, before he entered the little coffee shop.

A young girl, who looked no older thirteen, walked over to his table with a note-pad held against her chest. Her white cat ears instantly caught the teen's eyes, she was a petite girl that stood around 4 feet 6 inches, with white hair and hazel eyes, the front of her hair had two long bangs going past her shoulders and several loose bangs hanging over her forehead, while the back has a short bob cut. Dressed in a standard maids outfit, the girl showed no outward emotion as she looked at him as she placed a single white menu on his table. "Thank you." He remarked, making the girl nod before she left him to alone.

It didn't take long for Naruto to order a cup of tea, with two sugars and some milk, as he waited for his associate to arrive. Taking a sip, the red-head took his time to appreciate the calm and homely feel that the shop had, it was one of the only placed that you could see both humans and faunus being civil to one another, something that the teen wished happened more often.

A bell rang around the shop as another customer entered, no'one really bothered by the newbie. Glancing around the room, the women ignored everyone, as she didn't care for the "average" people sitting and drinking tea, that was, until she connected eyes with the fancy dressed faunus, a strange amount of elegance coming into play as she walked over to him and sat down infront of him. "Shadow Fox, I presume." she asked in a cold and professional tone, something that Naruto expected, seeing as who she was.

"Winter Schnee," Winter, the new arrivals revealed name, was clearly a beautiful women, standing at 5'6, the female of 21, held a strong aura of professionalism, with little emotion. Her long white hair, which reached to her lower back, was tied into a high bun, with a curly bang coming down on the right side of her face. If one was to judge her by looks alone, they would say she was a perfect representation of snow, cold and an uncommon sight, and her clothes only added prof to said accusation. The Schnee was dressed long white cloak, which covered her dark blue blouse, white shirt, and silver-white leggings, that had red silk weaved into its high collar. "Current manger of Schnee finical security, how may I help you today?"

Winter, who's facile features didn't change in the slightest, brought up a white business case and planted it infront the broker , open for the teen to look inside. "These documents are files that have the names of every suspected Dust thieves, both human and faunus, located in Vale." The women continued, allowing the man infront of her to reach into the case and pull of a file at random. "Akio Hunt, code name "bull", he wields a fusion between a Wilt and Blush. Age unknown, location unknown, and race, Faunus." the cold female remarked motionlessly, keeping eye contact with the broker through-out the speech.

"And that is where you are mistaken, my dear Ms Schnee." the red-head remarked, placing his own case onto of table. "This holds several hundred thieves that have robbed from you. Now," Naruto started, pushing the case towards the women. "I could just give you this, but I have a motto you see, 'Nothings free, not even death.'" Naruto said, learning forwards, his fingerings intertwined infront of his face. "So, for this information, what are you willing to give me?"

Winter, who knew very well that Naruto's call wasn't a bluff, frown as she glanced towards the metal case, the secrets inside it could probably save her family'a company time, money, and even employment. "I shall offer you 1,000,000 Lien now, and 100,000 Lien for each confirmed target." Winter remarked, while 100,000 seemed alot, seeing as that was a middle class pay, it really wasn't, something that Naruto found quite offensive, not that he showed it.

"You know," the red-head remarked, a sharp edge to his tone. "I have enough secrets and evidence on the Schnee family business that could bankrupt you, several times over, so you better take our deals more seriously." the red-head threaten without a lick emotion, a slight twist of his left hand being the only indicating that he was angry at the offer.

In response, Winter frowned gently, she didn't have anything on the faunus infront of her, how could he have secrets on her family? Preposterous, absolutely, and every-truly, absurd! "I have no knowledge of what you speak of." She refused straight off the bat, her eyes narrowing in disbelief.

"Oh, you need proof." the red-head remarked with a smirk, oh how he loved proving people wrong. Pulling out a folder he had prepared for this very reason, Naruto flipped open a page filled with Lien transfers, including the location, and whom, it was going to. "You see this, its a list of shadow deals dealt by your father to hire several assassinations of average day civilians, and their families, who wanted to promote faunus rights." he revealed, pushing the papers into Winter's view. "and that's not even a faction of what I have on your family."

Winter, who was looking over the paper, frowned in shock. When did this take place, how? but more importantly, why? "I... hadn't a clue." She thought to herself out-loud, shocked by the fact that her father, of all people, actually hired assassins to murder people, innocents that hadn't even done anything wrong. "Fine, I shall change my offer, in exchange for the hit list, I will give any information on the local dust raids I come across, on top of my previous offer." It was only fair, not only would it mean she could stop criminals, it also allowed her to have future deals with the fox faunus.

Tapping his sharp nail in thought, Naruto tried to think of the bad possibilities compared to the good ones. 'If I make this deal, its means I can keep an even tighter leash of the Schnee family, whilst not getting myself in to deep.' Glancing at the emotionless women infront of him, the teen smile, raising his tapping hand up for a hand shake. "You have yourself a deal, Winter Schnee. I wish for a great many years of service together."

Hook, line, and sinker.

"As do I, mister Fox." standing up from her seat, the women pushed her suit-case forwards before grasping what was now her's and leaving.

"Before you go, Winter, make sure you say hello to Weiss, it has been many of years since I last saw her." Winter's eyes widened as she took her final step outside, not truly knowing if she was being made a fool out of.

Naruto watched the women leave with a large smile, showing his sharp and long canines, he knew this was going to be a interesting future partnership, that was for sure. Glancing down at his now empty mug, the teen stood up and placed the right amount of money on the table before he too left, he had some other busy to deal with, the evening was still young afterall.

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

 **CHAPTER END**

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	4. Chapter 4

Okay before I start this chapter, I wish to set some things straight, something I would normally do within my actual story.

Well, for starters, I'm going to get rid of the most asked question, why can't Naruto's condition be dealt with. Seemingly, Rwby's universe has advanced weapons and transport, more so than we do, but has shown nothing when it came to medicine, and why would it? Everyone has an aura, whether its locked or not, that protects them, from any lasting damage, resulting in modern day medicine being less efficient.

Now that't sorted, lets move onto the appearance of Koneko, so okay, I know that she's from a different Anime and all, but I really love her character, reminds me of myself :3, so I thought I'd add her as a minor side character, nothing important to the story, this is still strictly a Naruto/Rwby crossover afterall.

 **Now that's over with, lets get this chapter started.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **CHAPTER START**_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 4**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **CHAPTER START**_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Being an information broker was never meant to be easy, it took time, effort, and money to ever get your hands into the deepest darkest parts of people's secrets. You had to learn the ticks of the trade, giving information of less importance to you for money, or other secrets, and you quite literately had to have an ear to the floor, any information was useful information.

Information, something everyone wanted, and only few had, was essential for everything: living, wars, crimes, and arrests were made from them. Of course, most had standard information pasted down from one generation to the next, like how to eat, sleep, read, write, and all around survival.

However, the key to man's living wasn't free; money, weapons, hatred, moral justice, all lead to information and secretes being revealed and passed around, from common fork to heroes, from kings to villains, it was, and is, an inevitable part of life.

And every time a secret was exchanged there was always someone to hear them, street rats able to pick up something from each secret meeting, no'one paying them mind; afterall, they were "scum", no'one important would ever listen, or hear, to them.

World ending secretes were handed to this people whom had been dealt a bad hand in life, and they did nothing, they just sat there begging for god to save them, thinking that this higher entity would come down from his thrown to help.

However, one boy didn't, praying for help was never a thought that crossed his mind, he was merely a boy of 3 when he was taken from his "home", if you can call his cruel household where he and the other orphans were mistreated. Thrown to the curb as a child, this boy of foxes never prayed or cursed the gods, instead he put his ear to the floor, wanting to get as much information as he could so that he could survive. Locations of Grimm was handed to him in platers, Lien placed on the table for the boy to grab with his little fingers.

The boy soon found out why there was so many Grimm requests though, it wasn't for the fact that there was loads of them, because there was; it was the fact that there was so many of them that they could easily slay a person with a single attack.

And unfortunately, the child learned this the hard way, after 7 year of trading secrets and earning money by working at a noddle bar, the boy brought himself a pair of weapons, two yo-yos that had two blade either side of the lower metal ring that extended outwards, which sped up when the child clicked a trigger connected to small metal hoops connected to the yo-yo. Adding onto this, the yo-yos transformed into a pair of twin revolvers that shared the ability to use each type of dust, as long as it was loaded with it that is.

 **XxxFlashbackxxX**

With his weapons and mission in hand, the lonely child left his home town of Calore Ardente, the largest city of Vacuo, for a bounty of 1,000,000 Lien. The bounty, which the boy had barely read, included information on said Grimm he was going to be facing, a Scolopendra. The monster, who had killed many travelers and civilians, was recently spotted making a nest east of Igneus, the capital of Vacuo. It was a two day travel from Calore Ardente to Vacuo, and another twelve hours to get to the monster nest by sand riders.

While on his trip, the boy met some very interesting people whom were also going to get the bounty of the Scolopendra, a couple it would seem. The female of the two was quite tall, atleast to the boy, and towered over him by a two foot, making her 6'5. She had unusual long red-head, that was very neon in vibrancy, that was tied up in a high pony tale. On her back was a javelin that resembles a classic Greek non-thrown dory, it was a bright gold in colour, and had long red strips going through the centre. Apart from that, the women was also suited in a basic form of armour, bronze legging protected from the top of her thighs to the top of her shins, where it was covered by a pair of brown high combat boots. Covering the rest of her body was a fitting bronze chest plate, that was on-top of a long sleeved red dress shirt, and a bronze battle skirt.

Standing beside the beautiful blue eyed women was a man that just as tall, maybe an inch or two taller, with short brown hair and green coloured eyes. Unlike his bronze obsessed partner, the male was dressed in plain green dress shirt and long black combat trousers. On the man's left wrist was a bronze shield, designed in the same colour as the women's javelin, and on his right wrist was a sword linked to a chain that wrapped around his arm, going over his sleeve of his dress shirt.

Seated between them was a child that was a perfect mix of the two, she had the same red hair, light skin, as the adult female and green eyes of the male. The girl, whom looked a couple years older than the blond, was dressed in the same outfit as the women beside her, who was most probably her mother, except for some slight adjustments, she didn't have a red-dress shirt on, instead it was replaced with a sleeveless cream shirt, a bronze circlet headpiece that can be seen above her ears and under her bangs, a pair of small, green, tear-drop-shaped emeralds hang from her circlet on thin chains. She also sports a large bronze gorget around her neck, and a bronze bracelet on the upper half of her left arm.

All-together, she looked like a kid fit for combat, which made the fellow, younger, red-head smile slightly, it wasn't every day you found someone so young ready to take on Grimm, much like himself.

"Hey kid, you know staring is rude, right?" shifting his gaze, the child gazed at the man, supposedly the father of the kid warrior, no amount of emotion showing in his eye. "Wow kind, what's got you down, your mum taking to long to get drinks, or something?" the man tried to cheer the kid up with a joke, only for the child to shake his head in denial, not a lick of emotion on his face.

"I don't have a mum." The boy remarked, getting a look of shock from the two adults, and a confused look from the kid. "However, thank you for your concern, I will repay you in kind." He said with a bow, getting two awkward glances from the parents. "I'm sorry to ask, but I noticed that you are also going after the Scolopendra, I hope that we may help each other in the near future."

"Help?" the mother asked in a shocked tone. "But you're a child, you look no older than my daughter, what do you think you're doing on a mission as dangerous as this?" the women's motherly nature instantly came out as she looked at the boy, hearing that he had no parents just broke her heart.

"Ah, this is the only way I can get income," the boy admitted, shocking the parents. "and I'm 10 by the way." those six words horrified the two, their eyes going so wide that they looked like they would pop out of their sockets. "I've not had any prior combat experience, however I trained restlessly with my weapons for a year."

The women, who had tear falling from her cheeks, turned to her husband, silently begging him to allow her to take him. Wtih a sigh, the father nodded, he would hope the same would happen to his child if she was left without any family.

Knelling beside the boy, the red-head mother placed a soft hand against the child's face, only for him to flinch away slightly. "Listen, I know you don't know me, and this may sound abit suspicious but, would you like to stay with us for the time being?"

"No, thank you," the child replied instantly, shocking the women. "I don't have any money to give you, and I carry my sleeping equipment on me." Pointing to the side, the two parents looked towards the bags sitting beside the boy, inside was a mat in poor condition, negative emotions instantly well up inside of them, how could a boy be so mistreat, why wasn't he in a orphanage being treated like any other child should! "Plus, faunus aren't allowed to have families." The admitted with a small smile, the top of his hair twitching up to reveal a pair of gold fur covered fox ears, and the orange fur belt, that was wrapped around his midsection, twisting around to show a long bushy tail with yellow and white fur.

Both parents stepped back in shock, flinching back as if slapped. "Cute!" Turning around, the two watched in no amount of surprise as their daughter rushed forwards and started to you the smaller boy as a plushy, hugging him into her chest, squealing the whole time. "Mum, dad, we have to keep him!" The girl shouted, pulling the younger child into an even tighter hug. "Pleaseeee."

"Pyrrha, hunny." The mother started, looking down her daughter as softly as she could. "We can't just up and take someone, it's against the law." Even she, who was renowned for being a faunus lover couldn't just pick up some orphan without consent from the council. "However, if your friend is up to it, maybe he could join us after this bounty, we might be even able to take him under our wing until he gets some proper guardians."

"Alma, are you sure?" The father asked unsure, he wasn't against the idea of having a faunus join the family, he was worried that they would have to supply for another, without prior planning to do. "We would have to go on more booties, and increase our hours at Shade Academy."

"Its fine, Blaze, I'm sure we'll manage." Alma remarked, smiling gently towards the two children before her. "Plus, you've always said that Pyrrha needed a brother, so its fine." Sighing, Blaze nodded in agreement, once his wife wanted something she got it, especially when it came to children.

"So, what's your name, I'm Pyrrha Nikos." The tall child asked with a smile, finally letting go of the child . "Your tail and ears are really cute." She continued with a smile, not letting the boy say anything.

"Naruto, my names Naruto." The small red-head revealed with a blush, turning away from the pretty girl, the way she stoked his ears and tail sent some tingling sensation through his body. Without his consent, a loud purr left the faunus's throat, his blush turning from one of pleasure to one of extreme embarrassment. "I, er, please stop." Naruto asked weakly, the amount of embarrassment and numbness coursing through him was making it extremely hard for the boy to not purr.

Blaze and Alma glanced at each other, it would seem that their daughter had finally made friends with someone. "Alright, its fine, we'll take him in, but we'll need to work twice as hard." The male adult remarked, smiling kindly towards the two children.

"Thank you, dear." the mother remarked, planting a kiss on Blaze's cheek.

"We're close, everyone ready your gear." the rough sounding voice echo'd from the intercom, getting a look of surprise from the group. "ETA 60 second."

The four hunters tensed slightly as they readied their weapons, Naruto stepped away from Pyrrha, letting his yoyo blades spin increasingly fast. Turning to his company, Naruto saw that the two parents had readied their weapons, their faces now stoic and void of emotions.

However, it was Pyrrha's weapon that caught the faunus's attention, strapped to the red-heads back was a large red and gold crusade sword, that's guard was shaped like two pistols handles.

"ETA 10 seconds." A shout over the intercom made Naruto straight up, his senses working over-time. Without a word, the faunus shot towards the two parents and proceeded to throw them back, just as the platform they were standing on was taken out, saving their lives and risking his own.

Jumping upwards, Naruto landed on the mysterious creature's head, unaware of its true form, and proceeded to attack the beast's visible eyes with his bladed yoyo, easy taking three of the 6 eyes out in quick recession strikes. However, the fox faunus's attack was cut short when a long, bladed tail whipped around and slammed into him, sending into the sand bellow with a loud thud.

Wheezing out, the short red-head grimaced as blood leaked from an open cut going from his shoulder to his midsection, not deep enough to bleed out but enough for it to cause immense pain. Struggling to his feet, the yoyo user was barely able to dive out of the way of the incoming monster, fear striking into him when he finally saw the shear size of the thing.

With a thickness of a Bullhead and the length of a train, the monster resembled a centipede jacked up on trillions of steroids. It had well over 100 legs, each one being a good 10 feet tall, that allowed it to move extremely quick, fast enough to catch the sand transport, which travelled at a standard of 150 miles per hour. Adding onto this, the whole body of the Grimm was covered in hard white bone armour, the only place being its eyes and the joints of each leg.

Breathing out in shock, the young hunter was to slow to react in time to this beast's massive attack, like before, he was once again smashed by the tough bone tail, sending him flying once again. Before he hit the ground though, the red-head mother caught him in mid-air, cradling his bloody form in her arms, her aura taking the impact as she hit the floor. "Blaze, distract it!" the women commanded, fleeing to the trashed transport.

As she hid the younger red-head in the vehicle, Blaze and Phrrya fought against the monster, making every opportunity to take off one of its legs, shooting and stabbing at the visible flesh. Rushing, Pyhrra screamed as she lunged forwards, taking off several of the beast's legs with a powerful slash, making the beast roar in anger, its 100 legs now reduced to only 70. Thrashing around, the monster swipped at the two with its tail, knocking back the young red-head child without damaging her, before it dived into the sand, plowing the sand away as it dug bellow the group.

A loud pop, followed by a scream, echo'd through the area as Alma popped the teen's dislocated shoulder into place, her eyes narrowing as she glanced at the teen's still healing wounds. Even with his aura, the boy should of been killed, the blunt force should of ripped him in half, especially seeing as he had no armor. "I must ask, what's your Semblance? Does it have any connection the large aura you have?"

"Semblance? Aura?" the child asked in confusion, pain and confusion mixing inside his eyes. "What are those?" Alma was stumped by the question, how could the boy survive such a attack without either of them.

Sighing in shock, the mother knelled down beside the teen, preparing to eject her aura into the teen's. "Listen, Naruto, I need you to focus, reach deep inside of you, and when you feel a tug in your body, pull the hardest you can." She started, pushing her aura into the boy.

A large explosion hit Alma in the face not a moment later, her aura stopping the damage but not her momentum. When she finally managed to stop herself, her face took that of shock when she saw that Naruto, who was previously wounded, was now standing complete unharmed, the only thing left of his previous injures was his ripped shirt. However, one was quick to notice the odd aura surrounding the boy, a pitch black smoke covered him, his electric blue eyes hidden by his golden hair.

"Naruto?" the women asked in shock, eyes widening when she caught sight of the boy's eyes. Dark crimson glance back at the women, a bury red pupil of blood-lust glared right through her, making her blink in shock. Before she could react, the faunus covered in black launched towards her, bringing her into a bridal carry, and proceeded to jump over 20 feet, landing beside the family.

"Don't follow me." the child growled, making Blaze frown, before rushing towards a seemingly empty part of the desert. With a powerful strike, Naruto smashed his fist into the ground, resulting in a couple of meters of sand literately obliterate, revealing a curled up from of the Grimm. Growling, the possessed kid jumped to the beast's neck before digging his hands into the bone, his clawed hands easily ripping past the beast's armour, and brutality ripping of it's head, slowing him in black blood.

Glancing back at the family of three, Naruto's eyes became a their usual blue colour, making Blaze sigh in relief, only for them to roll back into his skull as his body fell forwards, kicking up sand as he landed with a thud.

Unknown to the red-haired child, he had revealed himself to a group of faunus, ones that were hunting for him.

 **XxxFlashbackEndxxX**

Naruto shook his head, a single drop of sweet slipped down his forehead. "Dang it, the hell was that?" he asked in a mix of irritation and confusion, it had been a while since he'd experience any flashbacks, especially one that had be so vivid. "I need to stop drinking milk before I go to bed." the whispered to himself, glancing towards the sleeping figure laying on a bed across from him. "Come on princess, time to get up."

A moan of disappointment and sleepiness sounded out of the girl's lips, a small frown on her face as she got up. "But Naruto, I'm tireddd." the girl groaned out, attempting to wrap her arms around the taller teen.

"Fine, I guess you can stay in bed and miss the plain to get into beacon." The red-head teased, grabbing some underwear, a long towel, a pair of black jeans, and a slim-fitted white shirt. "and to think, all those cookies I'm taking will go to waste." He joked, opening, and closing, the door to the girl's on-sweet bathroom.

Ruby, who would normally shot up from the bed instantly if those word were spoken, grumbled before going back to sleep. It took her a whole 15 minuets for her fear of losing her precious cookies started taking over her brain. "No, Naruto! Don't you dear!" She screamed, tripping over herself as she tried to jump out of her bed covers, she had forgotten that the two had left their bowls on the night-stand. "GROSS." the red-head shouted as both cream and ramen broth spilled onto her clothes and hair.

"Oh, great! I gotta get a bath." The girl pouted, why did she every agree to leaving food on the side?! "Stupid Naruto and his stupid persuasive ways." The girl moaned out in annoyance, locking her bedroom door, she didn't want Naruto seeing her naked so soon afterall, and proceeded to peal off her now food covered pj's. "I better clean up, knowing Naruto, he's gonna finish cooking breakfast before long." Shaking off her thoughts, the red-head sighed as she finished stripping down, leaving her body bare to the world.

Swiping her red-rose designed towel, the girl opened the door and swiftly walked in, ignoring the "IN USE" sigh hanging on the hand.

"Ah"

Ruby mind broke down almost instantly when she caught sight of the naked figure before her, her emotions shutting down from the overload of shock that was rushing inside her body.

Standing in the centre of the bathroom, completely unaware of the girl staring at him, was a completely nude Naruto, his long tail swaying side to side as he cleaned his fox ears, his eyes shut in delight, having just finished washing himself.

Ruby, who was basically a frozen women at the time, couldn't stop her wide eyes from moving on their own will, scanning the boy of ever muscle and scar; her frazzled mind taking in his defined set of muscles, something that should be illegal for someone his age to have..

Without her consent, a line of drawl slipped down from the girl's lips, her eyes had reached their final destination, two bones shaped a "V" shape at the base of Naruto's hips, leading straight down to his unmentionables. Speaking of which, a huge blush appeared on the girl's face as she caught sick of his...item of wonder, a think cloud of steam escaping her ears soon followed suit, a single gasp of her lungs being her ultimate given away.

The teen's eyes snapped open as he heard the sound of gasping from his left, a shiver of shock going down his spin as he felt cold air brush against his skin. Slowly turning around, Naruto was greeted with the sight of a rose faced Ruby staring at hi, her eyes unfocused and a thin line of droll leaking from her mouth. "R-Ruby?"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" A loud scream echo'd though the house when Ruby finally regained control of her bodily functions. "I'm sorry!" she cried out as she turned around, rushing out of the bathroom, slipping on a piece of her towel as she tried to get away, her embarrassment taking direct control of her mind.

Naruto, acting on instinct, reached out to the girl, onto the slip himself, a loud thud followed shortly after.

"RUBY!" a shout quickly brought the dazed forms of both Naruto and Ruby out of their faze, huge blushes forming on their faces when they noticed just how close they were. Without them doing a thing, a loud 'bang' was heard as Yang, Ruby's older sister, punched the door so hard it floor across the room and out the window, taking the glass with it.

Necks snapped to the left as both the teens of 15 and 16 stared at the new arrival, their faces still inches away from each other, while their naked bodies hovered centimeters apart. Gasping, Naruto covered himself with his tail, making sure that his privates were not exposed to his girlfriend's sister, before rushing back into the bathroom, his tail quite literately between his legs.

Shocked by the scene, Yang could only think of one thing to say. "So, do you think it'll be a boy or a girl?"

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

 **CHAPTER END**

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	5. Chapter 5

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **CHAPTER START**_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 5**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **CHAPTER START**_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After everyone, mainly Taiyang, had calm down, the family of four had quickly retreated into the dinning room to get a light breakfast consisting of Turkey Sausage Muffins, which were made and prepared by the embarrassed Naruto.

The meal, which was already awkward enough for Ruby, was made worse when Taiyang had decided that it was his primary objective to burn a hole through Naruto's head by vision alone.

The two lover soon finished eating, eating fast in hopes to get out of the tense air suffocating them, and made their way out into the front garden, still refusing to look each other in the eyes.

"I'm sorry, about what happen, I should of locked the door behind me." Naruto started, the fact that he was blushing at the thought made Ruby blush aswell.

"N-no." the red-head muttered back, turning away from the equally embarrassed faunus , her face matching her cloak. "I should of knocked before barging in." she continued meekly, chuckling nervously as she tried to get the image of a naked Naruto out of her mind. "It's wans't a bad view though." Ruby spouted out, trying to joke about the past situation, only for it to make the fox faunus's face light up in response.

"I could say the same, I never knew you had such a figure." the fox remarked honestly, not releasing that Ruby was joking around. "I think all that milk is finally paying off." he continued, muttering his thoughts out-loud, much the cloak wearing teen's embarrassment.

Unknown to the teen, Ruby was near fainting point just from the sheer amount of embarrassment she felt, her hands hiding her teary eyes. "Ruby?" Turning around, the red-head panicked when he caught sight of the embarrassed girl, going down to the girl's level before repetitively apologized.

After 5 minuets of constant apologizing, the two finally left the awkwardness behind, their tears of frustration and embarrassment changing into that of happiness and humour.

Turning to the side, the two sat beside each other, Ruby's head resting on the Naruto's shoulder, watching the romantic scene of the sun rising. "Its beautiful, ins't it?" the red-head pipped up, her eyes fixated on the orange clouds lingering infront of the sun.

"Yeah," Nodding his head, the young faunus glanced down at the weapon nerd, a fond smile appearing on his face. "It truly is." he spoke in a loving calm tone, brushing a stray lock of red hair behind Ruby's ear, getting the girl's attention. "I love you, Ruby."

"I love you too, Naruto." the red-head replied instantly slowly leaning towards the lips of her partner.

Time seemed to stand still as both teen's moved closer and closer, their lips parting to accept each other's embrace. Inch by inch, the two was so close that they were basically connected, but before they could truly kiss, a loud shout echo'd through-out the field.

"ARE YOU NOT ENTERTAINED!" Naruto instantly recognized the person behind the shout, seeing as her fist smashed into his face with the force of a jackhammer - sending him into the same tree that her father had sent him into no more than 3 months ago. "What's up sis?" Yang's cheerful voice wasn't a pleasant one, well atleast for Ruby, and the glare she was getting was a clear sign that her sister was angry at her.

"AGAIN?!" The small girl yelled, her anger at her sister being only a slight part of a cup of frustration that had been bottled up for to long. "Why is it that every, _single_ , time that Naruto and I try to kiss, you or dad are always there to stop us?" Ruby shouted out, trying her hardest to look angry, a blush lingering on her face from the idea of kissing the handsome faunus again.

"You were about to kiss?" Yang asked in confused, glancing towards Naruto -who was busy cursing like a sailor. "Er, is he okay?" the blond asked in confusion, not once seeing Naruto actually curse out load. "Woo!" the hot-blond shouted when, out of nowhere, a large tree flew over head. Turning around, Yang was only able to catch the back of the red-head as he walked towards his bike, random slurs escaping his throat as he stored his weapon into his bike.

Ruby, shocked by the sudden violence, glanced as her sister in worry before rushing after her lover. "Hey Naruto, wait up!" She shouted, grasping a hold of Naruto's shoulder in worry. "What's up?" The red-head asked in worry, it wasn't the first time Naruto had cursed infront of her, but it had been the first time that he cursed so crudely in Yang's presence.

Sighing, the faunus turned towards Ruby, a small smile on his lips. "Nothing, everything's good." He remarked, picking up the girl in one fell-swoop, before putting a helmet on his and her head, much to the girl's confusion. "I just got a message from Vale bullhead service, I'm going to have to get there early to have my bike and weapons checked and analyzed."

"Ohhhhh," Ruby quickened, it all made sense now, Naruto was never the one to like anyone inspecting either his weapon or bike, so no doubt he was going to have to pull some strings to get past without it being checked, strings he most probably didn't want to pull. "So, who are you meeting today, anyone I know?"

Shaking his head, the red-head started his bike, the roar of his engine getting the attention of Yang. "No, she's a fairly new contract, but she has strings in local security, especially when it comes to a Schnee owned bullhead." Neither spoke after that, Naruto not wanting to give out to many details whilst Ruby was busy answering a phone call.

Tapping the side of her scroll, Ruby was able to connect a call from said device to her helmet, thanks to Naruto installing some kind of connection links in it. The call, which she had accepted, all-but reluctantly, was Yang, who was quick to ask her rapidly fired questions on Naruto, and why he was acting so... not Naruto-like. "It fine Yang, Naruto's just moody because he's going to have to get his bike searched before he can bored the Bullhead to Beacon." The younger of the two sisters informed, smirking as Yang groaned in response.

"Great, just great. Some grumpy person's hands are going to be all over my beautiful baby." Yang remarked in an angry fashion, Ruby could only image her older sister rubbing her bike in a possessive way as she said it. "Fine, but if I find out that Naruto had his bike skipped and mine didn't, there is going to be trouble." She continued, shouting down the scroll's mic, loud enough for the fox faunus to hear.

"She's gonna be annoyed." Naruto chuckled, glancing towards to the left, seeing if a car was coming, before turning onto a fairly clear road, speeding off so he could get to the manager's office before his and Ruby's plane left.

"Yup!" the red head shouted as the bike speed up, going from 30 to 100 in 1.9 seconds, shooting the two down to the port, easy passing through traffic without problem.

* * *

"You're free to pass." A guard dressed in blue said, his monotone voice echoing through the small area that Naruto and Ruby arrived at, his bike being ignored thanks to a favour that one pretty-little-Schnee owed him. "Have a nice day, sir." He continued, not bother to look back as the two teens ignored him in favour of parking inside the vehicle the bullhead.

"That was tedious." the untouched red-head said with a frown, taking off his helmet that was previously masking his emotions, as he grabbed his dust katana and slung it over his shoulder, his black strap going from his left shoulder to his right waist. "But atleast we got a free past." Getting off his bike, the two moved past several bikes and cars, Naruto couldn't help but marvel at the shear size of the flying machine, the fact that it could fit all these other vehicles aswell as giving people personal space was amazing. "Anyway, what do you want to do Ruby?" The red-head asked, only for the girl not to reply. "Ruby."

"Awww!" Turning around, Naruto saw his dark haired teen was starring at people in awe as they pasted by, large stars shinning in her eyes. "That's a shotgun-spear combo with compact fire dust! Oh, oh, and that's a assault-rifle that dismantles into two small daggers." the girl squealed loudly, looking at the now slightly unnerved teen's making there way away from her.

Before she could continue to freak people out, the red-head was pulled back by her hood, dragging her backwards into Naruto's personal space. "What did I say about creeping people out?" the faunus remark, shaking his head whilst sighing, a small frown making its way onto his face. "Ruby, I know you're nervous, trust me, I am to, but trying to make people avoid you is the wrong way of going about it."

"I know," A small pout appeared on Ruby's face as she looked to the floor with an downcast expression. "I just... we got moved ahead two years. I don't want anyone to think I'm special or anything." Red remarked with a frown, her arms wrapping around Naruto's stomach as she spoke her troubles to the faunus. "Plus, there are so many girls here, I don't want to lose you."

A soft chuckle left Naruto throat, making the smaller of the two look up in confusion. "Ruby, I promise you that no matter who it is, even if it was your doppelgänger, I would never leave you for someone else." He faunus confessed, touching forehead against the red-head's, before peeking the girl's lips. "Plus, I doubt any girl would want to go out with someone 2 years younger than her." the older of the two said as he tried to lighten the mood, making the younger girl smile gently.

"Naruto!?" their intimate moment was put, s _hoved,_ aside when a female voice echoed through the loading bay, making the two turn around too see who had called the fox faunus, moments before said teen was tackled to the ground.

Ruby, who hadn't seen the girl so much as appear, jumped in shock when a person only slightly smaller than her took her man down, much to the red-head's not-so well hidden jealousy, before straddling his waist.

This newcomer, who was already in Ruby's 'Could-Steal-Her-Boyfriend-So-Watch-Carefully' list, was fairly young, around 17. Short orange hair, that was the first thing that Ruby took notice of, instantly peaked her annoyance; how was that even possible? She meant, how could someone be born with a hair colour that matched Naruto's obsession, it wasn't fair! And turquoise eyes: well that didn't really bother her, Naruto loved her silver ones more.

The red-head couldn't keep her glare from hitting the orange haired girl, it wasn't like she was a jealous person by nature, but since she started dating Naruto, she became more possessive, needy, not so much that it took her over, but enough to put her in the "crazy" list, and this new girl struck some cords.

Even-though she was shorter than her, this new arrival had a figure that she wished she had, large but perky breast, not overly big like her sister's, a tight yet bubbly butt, one that drew the attention of men and women alike, and a perfect mix between light skin colour, muscle mass, and body mass, with a sexy mix and match of set clothes.

Wait, was she checking out the new girl whilst said girl straddling on her boyfriend's lap?

Gross.

Shaking her head, the red-head went to rip the girl of her lover, only to be caught off guard when another voice echoed through this unprepared meeting ground.

"Noraaa." A tired yell was Ruby first piece of evidence that the new comer was female, followed shortly by the fact that the figure that spoke had noticeable breast lumps on her chest; smaller than hers much to her inward pleasure. Clad in a green, long sleeved, Chinese styled shirt, and tight white long pants, that matched her white boots and elbow long gloves, the female had a certain look of calmness and elegance, much like a priestess. However, her clothes was not what gave her that elegance but her physical look instead, petite, short black hair with two back long pigtails- a single strand of pink, violet eyes, and pale olive skin, the girl was someone that Ruby wished she kind of looked like.

"Heyyy, Remi, look who I found." The now identified Nora shouted in excitement, laughing loudly as she jumped to her feet, dragging Naruto up with a large smile on her face. "Its whiskers!" a small grunt left the red-haired male's lips as he was forcefully shook back and forth before being smoothed into Nora's bosoms.

Rei, who's real name was Lie Rei, froze slightly when she saw the struggling form of the red-haired teen, it had been years since she last saw the man before her; a massive impulse of shock froze her body, her mind unable to process and respond to the girl, instead she continued to stare at the faunus. Unknown to anyone on the plane but Naruto and herself, the pink loving girl was Naruto first lover, a relationship hidden from her family and friends, for the most part, one that would of lasted the ages if it wasn't for said family finding out and putting a end of it.

"N-naruto?" Rei asked in disbelief, her eyes locking with warm sky blue ones, as she stepped towards the red-haired teen, her intention of kissing the teen right out, even if he was 2 years younger than herself, was noticed by Ruby straight away, resulting in the red-head using her semblance to pick her boyfriend out of Nora's hands and towards her previous location, a slight frown on her face.

Rei, surprised by the sudden movement, stopped in her advance, her eyes locked on the girl holding onto Naruto possessively. "And you are?" A silent growl escaped the Rei's mouth as she moved towards the girl, trying to get past her and get to Naruto.

"Ruby Rose," a calm, yet slightly aggressive, response left the red-head, her normal happy-go-lucky nature was quickly replaced by her possessive one, her frown becoming more noticeable. "And you? What are you to him?"

"Lie Rei, and what I am to him is none of your business." The teen retaliated in the same manner, glaring slightly at the smaller teen. "What about you, what are you to him?" She asked, not holding up on her glare, completely unaware that Naruto and Nora had slowly started to move towards the opening to the main hall of the bullhead.

"I'm his girlfriend!" Ruby suddenly blurted out, glaring up at the taller the teen, waving her arms out angrily. "I saw the way you look at him, and I don't like it!" The red-head remarked, visibly shaking as she got up in the girl's personal space. "Naruto is mine, and you can't have him." The girl commanded in a childish fashion, pouting in anger, whilst shaking her head.

Rei, not believing the girl was Naruto's girlfriend, snorted in disbelief as she shook her head. "Self proclaimed more like, someone as kind, intelligent, and reasonable as Naruto would never, ever, go for someone who is a childish and immature as you." The dark haired girl remarked, frowning when she realised that Naruto and Nora had disappeared.

"What's that suppose to mean?!" the red-head remarked angrily, a frown now visibly on her young face. "I'll have you know that Naruto and I have been dating for a whole 9 months." Ruby informed with a huff before turning away from the emotionless looking female. "We've kissed to, he even said he loves me." She continued, smirking as the memory of their first kiss played itself in her head. The sound of laughing was to quick to interrupt, a snort escaping the girl's noise as she stopped her from full out laughing at the girl.

"Oh, oh, I'm sorry, is that it?" Rei remark, holding her rips in a poor attempted to stop herself from laughing, getting a confused look from the Ruby. "Really? I bet you don't even know what Naruto did before he came to Vale, or where he lived for that matter?" with a shake of her head, the red-head couldn't help but frown in confusion, Rei wasn't wrong afterall.

Did she really not know that much of her red-haired faunus lover? How was it possible?

"I thought so... Unlike you, I do. I've known Naruto for a long time, we were, and still are, more of couple they you two are currently. We went everywhere together, did everything, and knew everything about each-other. Can you say the same?" When the younger girl didn't reply, Rei took it as a 'No'. "Do yourself a favour, back away from Naruto, we were lovers before you even knew him, and now that I'm an adult, I'm going to get my man back, and you, nor anyone else, will stop me."

Without a second thought, the girl returned to her stoic self as she passed by Ruby, no emotion showing on her face, before leaving to go find Naruto and Nora. Unknown to her however, the words she spoke really kept with Ruby, the girl's heart and mind conflicting on the matter of the red-haired lover. She didn't know what to do, she didn't know how she felt, and now, more than anything, she couldn't get rid of the doubt that plagued both her mind and heart.

"Don't listen to her, Ruby." Turning around, the red-head was surprised to see that Yang, who was also going to the beacon Academy, standing behind her, an unusual frown on her face. "Naruto's not the type of guy that would dumb you for past love, he told you that himself." She remarked, bringing her sister in a hug.

Ruby froze slightly, her mind now focusing on her sister's word. Tears slowly appeared in the girl's eyes, she truly didn't know what to think any-more, it was so confusing to her, Rei pulled the blanket covering her eyes of the truth, she really didn't know a thing about the red-head's's past. "What do I do Yang, that new girl is closer to Naruto then me, she knows all about his history, she was even his lover once." The girl whispered to her sister, knowing that Yang had heard the whole conversation. "What.. what if he never stopped loving her... I, I would be nothing compared to her."

"Don't you worry about her," Yang remarked with a dark glare, patting Ruby's head in a parent like fashion. "She's not even going to get past me."

* * *

Naruto, who had quickly escaped what he thought would be a horrific cat-fight, shuddered in fear, why did he fell like Yang was going to do something bad...

Meh, aslong as it didn't come back to bite him on the backside, he'd be fineeee

"..."

He hoped

"I'm so screwed."

* * *

Yang dark glare was quickly replaced with a smirk, her eyes gleaming in a playful nature as she looked over towards stairs leading up. "Say, why don't we put that frustration your feeling to good use," Silver eyes glanced upwards in confusion, why did her sister mean by that? "How about we prank some people, I just so happen to have some orange pant on hand..."

"You're just as bad as Naruto..." Slapping her sister's arm playfully, Ruby couldn't help but smile, her previous emotions quickly washed away by the thought of pranking someone with her sister. "God, I don't know what I'm thinking, I need to get a hold of myself." Ruby joking said with a sigh, slapping the side of her cheeks gently in an attempt too calm herself.

"Well, knowing you, why not get some cookies from Naruto, no doubt he packed some on his person." Yang, who tried to direct the girl attention away from Rei, and towards food; one of Ruby's biggest weakness. "I even think he had those strawberry ones."

As soon as the words left the red-haired teen's mouth, Ruby's eyes widened and a massive smile stretched across her face before she disappeared in a flash of red-petals, making Yang's smile instantly drop, her lilac eyes snapped to the side of the room, locking with the Magenta ones glaring at her.

"I'd watch yourself, if I was you." In a dark, un-Yang-like, voice, the blonde slowly approached her fellow huntress-in-training, her voice loud enough to be heard by her. "I don't know if you know this, but Ruby is very, _very_ , close to Naruto and I..." Stopping infront of the slightly shorter dark-haired girl, her lilac eyes quickly replaced by a deep, furious, scarlet. "And trust me, if you hurt her, _nobody will find your body._ " Leaning forwards, the glaring female growled out, pure venom leaked out of her throat.

"If you're trying to stop me from perusing Naruto, then I shall give you some advice." A chilling voice left Rei mouth, her own aura visibly leaking from her form; her pink eyes glowed dimly. " _back off._ " Two auras clashed against one another, one of light and the other of dark, neither one willing to back down. "Naruto is _mine_ , and there is no-way in hell that someone like you, or your sister, will stop me from getting what's mine."

Shoving past the blonde, Rei didn't cast a single glance towards the taller teen, instead letting her words linger out in the air, her face quickly turned back to a emotionless mask, ignoring the glare being sent her way.

"You keep thinking that."

Without another word, Yang left to find her sister, letting her anger seep back inside him, letting out a tired sigh.

It didn't take long for Yang to find the two, Naruto's bright hair and ears being a straight give-away, a devilish smirk appearing on her face as she slowly approached the two. "HEY!" With a scream, the blonde jumped forwards and hooked her arms around the shoulders of her family, pulling their heads into her bussom.

"What's up." A bland expression meet the blonde's joyful one, his sky blue eyes narrowing ever so slightly as he glanced towards Yang. "Hey, what's that?" Pointing to his left with his free hand, Naruto used Yang's short attention span to slip away just as a blonde teenager rushed towards a trash-can and threw-up; much to the gross shock of the females standing beside them.

"Ew gross!" Ripping herself from her sister's grasp, Ruby gagged out in disgust as the blonde's lunch spilled onto her sister's shoes. "No, no, no, get away from meeee!" The little sister screamed out as she ran away from her blonde sibling, the smell alone was enough to make her nearly lose her lunch.

"He, I'm so out of here!" Rushing away, Naruto shouted in shock when Yang chased after him, his sensitive nose making the already bad smelling sick even worse! "Get the hell away from me!" Rushing forwards, the teen _launched_ himself upwards, dodging a screaming Yang as she tried to wipe the up-heaved food on the red-head's clothes.

"Get this stuff off ME!"

"NO, DO IT YOURSELF!"

"OFF, OFF, OFF, OFF,"

"YOU BLOODY CRAZY CAT WOMEN!"

A pale skinned young girl with long white hair watched the event with a silent frown, her pale blue eyes locked with the red-head running away; a warm fluffy feelings over-whelming her chest as she recognized the teen.

" _Naruto-kun_?"

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

 **CHAPTER END**

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Dear readers, I just want to apologize for the lack of updates at the moment, I've had some pretty serious news come to my attention; and said news has taken up most of my time.**

 **For those that are interested, my nanny, who had been a big part of my life, was recently diagnosed with lung cancer; for the seconds time, but as it stands, it's back, and it's terminal.**

 **So yeah, I haven't really been able to focus much, even my work has been put on halt, I've past up to much in the last 3 months so that I can spend time with her, and I know that period of time can be long for anyone; even if it's felt short to me!**

 **But hey, I was able to write this chapter on my day off, so I'm sorry if there is mistakes and stuff!**

 **Anyway, let's just get going on with this chapter, hopefully you guys are happy with this transition chapter.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **CHAPTER START**_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 6**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **CHAPTER START**_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon Academy, watched the new arrivals through his scroll; a small smirk hidden behind his coffee cup; it would seem he had a rather interesting batch of students coming to his Academy.

"He's just as strange as when I first meet him,"

Glancing up, Ozpin didn't let any emotion come to his face as he looked upwards, his brown eyes lingered on the shadowed figure standing in the dark corner of his office, the only thing being visible was dark red slitted eyes, it's gender only identified by the fact that it had a female voice.

"Indeed," Removing his glaze from the person, his attention drawn back to the fox faunus on one of the bullheads, a deep frown now replacing his smirk. "But then again, he has changed quite abit, wouldn't you say."

"Indeed."

A silence followed the sharp reply, the headmaster went back to watching his students, afterall these people were his future; the world's future.

A buzzing sound quickly saved the two from the quiet atmosphere, making the headmaster sigh gently. "Good afternoon, Broker-san." A dark figure appeared on the screen of Oz's scroll, the only visible part being the blue eyes. "How can I help you today?"

"Ah, Ozpin, it's good to see you smiling in this day and age." a continuing changing tone of a voice, accompanied by a masked face. "I have some of that information you asked for me, code Ox." Code Ox, a simple comment that sent Ozpin mind racing, did this broker really have the answers to his problems; or atleast one of them. "However, the risk involved with this is far beyond a simple 7,500,000 Lien, instead I am raising the amount to 75,000,000 Lien."

Dark brown eyes widened briefly, that was a massive increase; the information should be serious. "It would seem, we've got quite the predicament."

"That's fine," The reply was quick and sharp, the figure shimmering slightly. "You can discuss this with my drop-off agent, he'll be there soon." Without warning, the scroll was cut off, leaving a very unsatisfied Oz to himself, the shadowy female having left once the call had started.

"Dang it."

* * *

"DAMN IT, YANG!"

A fuming Naruto, who was stomping away from the bullhead, was cursing out in annoyance; not only had Yang ruined his favourite jacket by rubbing vomit on his jacket, but she had also ditched him when he had changed, leaving him by himself.

Sighing, the blonde gave up on the idea of finding the blonde, no doubt meaning he was going to have to hunt down Ruby. "God, I hate that blonde crazy women sometimes." Frowning to himself, the red-head ignored the hushed whispering that all the human made around him; he had dealt with comments such as what's being said, so it did little to annoy him anymore.

"Come on, where the heck did is Ruby?"

Sniffing the air in an attempt to locate Ruby's scent, the teen couldn't help but frown when he quickly located his girlfriend's sent, only it was... masked by something. "The hell is that smell," Turning around, the blonde set off towards the left, towards the local park. "What the heck!" A large dark cloud quickly followed by a small flicker of flames came from location in-which Ruby's scent was located.

Rushing ahead, the blonde didn't break in his strides as he pasted several teen's, his mind eyes locked with the black smoke. "Awe, balls." Skipping to a halt, Naruto couldn't help but stare at the sight infront of him. "Why have you done this time, Ruby?" The teen remarked with a sigh, his right hand slapping his face in embarrassment as he watched his girlfriend have a shouting match with a white haired teen the same hight.

"Look her princess, I said I was sorry!" Ruby, who was staring down the teen infront of her, shouted in annoyance; she was still kinda annoyed from the interaction she had with his boyfriend's ex early that morning. "God, what the heck is your problem, you crazy bi..."

"Ruby!"

Naruto, knowing exactly where the black-haired girl was going with her words, snapped out, getting the attention of the two girl instantly.

Ruby, who widened her eyes in shock, meet her boyfriend gaze with shame. "N-naruto?" Stepping back in surprise, the girl yelped out in surprise as she feel over the white haired teen's luggage, her backside nearly hitting the cold floor, only for her to be caught by two strong arms; her red-head boyfriend's to be exact. "I-er, hey, Naruto-kun."

A long sigh left Naruto's throat as he hefted Ruby up, putting her on her feet, and started too pick up some of the luggage Ruby had knocked over. "What happened this time, Rubes." the red-head remarked with a frown, ignoring the other female beside them. "Was that you who caused that explosion."

"Ah, y-yeah." Ruby coughed into her hand in embarrassment, looking down at her feet in shame at the same time. "I wasn't my fault though," The girl whined out, pointing at the only other female in the clearing. "This girl started shouting at me for no reason!"

"I had my reasons." The female, who sounded uptight just from the tone of her voice, snarkily replied as she waited for her servants, and Naruto, to pick up her items. "You should learn when to listen, little _red_."

Naruto, who had finished putting the silver cases from the floor onto an expensive looking trolley, glanced towards the snooty sounding female. "Yuki-chan." the red-head gapped in shock, having not seen the person infront of him for several years. "What the heck are you doing here?!"

"Don't call me that!" Yuki, or rather Weiss, shouted out with a blush, turning away from the red-head embarrassed huff; her red-cheeks pushed out in a childish fashion. "Plus, I can do want I want, you're not my father." The white haired teen shouted back, turning back towards Naruto with a childish glare.

"Ha, funny." Naruto remarked in a bland tone, shaking his head in annoyance, before turning back to Ruby; seeing that the girl was pulling on his sleeve in a needy way. "What's up?"

"Let's go. we're going to be late." In a hushed tone, the girl started to pull the red-head with her, ignoring this new girl in hopes of getting some boyfriend girlfriend time.

Weiss, who had turned back to the red-head teen, glared down at the girl dragging away Naruto, her thoughts not exactly the nicest. "I'm sorry, but I was talking to Naruto, so come back when he's free." The entitled girl remarked as she roughly dragged the fox faunus, ignoring the resistance the dark haired skirt wearing teen. "Do you mind?"

"I do, actually." Ruby replied sharply, finally dragging Naruto back into her space, his arm smooched in-between her breasts. "As Naruto's girlfriend, I have a right to be, and you, who are a princess, can't tell me I can't!"

"Heiress, actually." A girl with long black hair strut into the opening, catching the attention of the three, her amber eyes briefly locking with light blue eyes; widening gently when she caught the sight of the teen's red fox ears hidden in his red-locks. "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world."

Smiling smugly, the white haired teen "Finally, someone knows when to show respect."

"The same company infamous for it controversial labor forces and questionable business partners." The bow wearing teen continued, interrupting the white haired Schnee with a smirk, triggering the girl to stutter in frustration and embarrassment.

"Psstttt Ruby," Naruto leaned down towards his smaller teen, nudging her arm ever so gently. "Let get out of here," Grasping Ruby's hand before she could reply, Naruto silently stepped back, using the two teen's fighting as his distraction.

"O-okay." In a very Ruby-like fashion, the girl smirked and rushed away; dragging her boyfriend away from the two girls. "Let's find Yang!" In a shout, the girl pointed to the left whilst slowing down; a litter of roses fluttering around her, a signal that she had used her semblance.

"C-calm down, Ruby!" Naruto, who had been violently dragged by the smaller teen, he still wasn't completely use to being pulled alone at high speed.

Hearing her boyfriend's shouting, the dark-haired girl smirked playfully before suddenly stopped, letting go of the taller teen, sending him flying like a rock shout out a sling. "Oops." Ruby snickered out as Naruto shoot straight into a pond, the sound of him yelling only making her laugh harder. "AH, NO!" Spinning around, Ruby gasped out in horror when the water, which was no'longer in the pound, formed into wave; one that quickly launched towards her.

"RUBY, YOU ARE SO DONE!" Two more waves launched from Naruto's spot, drenching the girl down to her bones, her silver eyes wide in shock as the cold water seeped into her clothes. "I can't believe you launched me like that." A drenched Naruto, who's tail was flapping around to dry itself, his fox ears much easily seen because of the fact that his red-hair was faltered down.

"A-ah, sorry." Ruby chattered out as the _freezing_ cold water continued to numb her body, her face turning a even lighter shade of white. "C-cold." In a flash, a warm jacket was wrapped around her shoulders, all the water that was previously seemingly disappeared. "T-thank you." Tugging at the jacket, Ruby smiled gently when Naruto bopped her head, not hard mind her, but enough to get her attention.

"I guess you won't be wanting a swim later on?" A smirk graced Naruto's features as he let his own personal usual body warmth heat the girl. "Anyway, we better get going before we miss the induction." Tugging at the girl hand, the red-head hefted her onto his shoulder, her arms quickly wrapping around his neck in a effort of staying up.

A silence took over the speech as the couple walked towards the main hall, an aura of calmness and love shrouded the two; the two seemingly ignorant to anybody that wasn't each-other.

"Say, Rubes, what do you think happened to Yang?"

* * *

A large collection of people stood in a massive hall talking with one another, only a select few were not talking; amongst them was a single blonde haired female looking around whilst tapping her feet impatiently. "Where are they?" Glancing around, the lilac eyed girl frowned in annoyance, her leather gloves squeaked as she tightened her grip. The two slacker had dodged out of the main induction, and even now, they had yet to show up for the after meet-up.

"Did we missing anything?"

Snapping her head to the side with enough force to break any normal human's neck, light blue and silver eyes meet the blonde's annoyed lilac ones. "Yes," In a sharp reply, the older of the three let her annoyance show from being force to sit through the induction by herself; the boring ass speech had nearly put her to sleep.

"Yes, yes you did." The girl snarled back, the speech really put bad taste in her mouth. "Anyway, let's go, everyone is suppose to be meeting in the dining hall, we're spending our night there I think." The teen remarked with a smirk, just thinking about the amount of bodies she was going to see. "So let's go!"

With a yelp of shock, the two were basically dragged away by the blonde, her eyes clouded with lust and excitement.

"Yang," Naruto shouted out in annoyance as he tried to balance himself; Ruby being on his back making it alot harder to do so. "Yang, stop it!" Finally freeing his arm from the strong grip of his lead, the red-head quickly set his girlfriend down and turned towards the lust crazed Yang, his mouth already wide ready to shout out.

"Ahem." A sharp cough interrupted the red-head, his gaze quickly shifting towards the side. "If you are quite finish, Miss Lang, sir Uzu, please have a seat." The speaker, none other than Glynda Goodwitch, let a frown settle on her normal stoic face as she uncrossed-crossed her knee from over her left leg; unaware she gave Naruto a clean panty shot, causing the red-head's face to match his hair colour.

"I er, you but!" Stuttering out in embarrassment, turning his gaze away from the beauty before him; ignorant to the cute glare and puffed checks of his girlfriend. "Right away." Grasping Ruby's hand, the teen rushed towards a seat and lumped down, right in the corner. "Sorry." Without missing a beat, the teen shifted around and placed his girlfriend on his land, ignoring the huffing of the girl as he did it.

"As I was saying, today we shall show you around the school before stopping for dinner and finally ending up in the mess hall to finish for the day." Glynda continued as she stood up with her crop in her hands, her light eyes glancing over the classroom; picking apart each student, noting down in her mind who she felt was going to pass and who was going to fail.

"What about the combat session?" A tall broad man with short burnt-orange hair that is combed backwards with a slight peak at the front, and indigo eyes; remarked loudly as he leaned back on his chair. "I was told we had a combat session at the start of the induction."

"The combat session is tomorrow, Cardin Winchester." Turning around, the woman flipped hair as she gestured towards the open door of the room. "Now, let's get started with the induction."

Leading out of the room, the teacher didn't bat an eyelid as she strode forwards, ignoring the chatting students following after all. "Now students, remember that this is a school, so I ask that you be respectful of the other students studying." Even without looking back, every student knew that the blonde was being serous; her aura alone demanding that everyone listened and follow her commands. "Now then, let's get started."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A long three hour left most of the students exhausted and ready to settle down; which most of the did with pleasure!

For the females, they were allowed to have use of the bath-house and showers first, seeing as there was a 1-2 male female ratio. And bath they did, seeing as they were given over an hour and a half to ready themselves for bed.

"Oh man that was so good!" Yang, who was now dressed in a orange tank top with her emblem on the front in red, and black boy shorts, sighed lowed as she slummed down on her sleeping bag, a dreamy look on her face as she turned towards the boy that had already come out from their own short showers. "It's like a big slumber party!"

"I don't think Dad would approve of all the boys though," Ruby, whom was writing on a piece of paper, remarked gently as she looked away from the half naked boys flexing infront of them; none of them interested her.

"I definitely do," Yang purred out, a pink glow adoring her cheeks. "What's that you're doing?" the young teen asked, distracting herself so that she wasn't caught staring, she had some modesty.

Without turning to her sister, Ruby scoffed gently, placing down her pencil down in slight thought. "A letter to the gang back at signal." The dark-haired girl remarked, finally taking her eyes off the paper long enough to look at her sister, forcing down the groan of annoyance, her sister really couldn't control herself around boys. "I promised to tell them all about Beacon and the things going on."

"Oh, that's so cuteeee." The older sister teased with a smirk, her sis was just to adorable not to tease daily, it just got easier since Naruto got her. "So, what's this I hear about you and Naruto having a water fight outside of the school gates?"

"Urg, don't remind me." Ruby moaned out in annoyance, she spent a good half an hour getting that smell off of her. "I'm so glad I brought Naruto's strawberry shampoo, I'd smell like wet dog if I didn't." The dark haired girl continued as she flipped over to her sister, throwing her pillow forwards when the blonde started to laugh loudly.

"So, that's why most my shampoo was half empty."

Spinning around, Ruby gapped as she was caught red-handed, a large blush of embarrassment on her face. "Naruto!" Standing infront of the two girl with only some shorts on and a towel wrapped around his neck; his tail swung loosely behind him and his and his fox ears peaked out from his hair. "Ah... I er, sorry."

Chuckling, the teen stretched out, his muscles bulged out as his long tail stretching aslong side with them. "Man, that was such a good bath, I don't think I've soaked for so long in such a long time." Plopping down, the red-head brought his girlfriend into a side hug, making the teen sigh in satisfaction when Naruto's natural warmth covered her. "So, what are you up to Yang... Yang?"

Starring blankly at the younger teen, Yang's mind overloaded when she saw perfect body of Naruto; how could the red-head such... such a perfect body?! "I, yeah, muscles." the blonde stuttered out as she tried to rip her eyes away from the body infront of her; to look at anything else, anything!

Ruby, hearing the odd way Yang was speaking, frowned gently; there was no way her SISTER was ogling her boyfriend. "Yang!" Shouting, the dark-haired girl moved infront of Naruto, sitting on his lap so that her body was covering his far larger body.

"Yeah, sorry!" Looking away, the blonde ripped her eyes away from Naruto's bod, ignoring the glare being sent her way by the red-head's girlfriend. "Anyway! Do you guys have plans for tomorrow, for the combat session." Yang remarked as she tried to avoid eye contact with her sister; guilt welling up inside her.

"Well, I have no clue what's it involves, but if it's anything combat wise, I'm going to go straight out, I'm pulling no punches." Naruto remarked seriously, his light eyes narrowing harshly as he looked around the room, trying to pick apart the team. "All I know it has something to do with the numbers we were handed earlier today, a combination to something I think."

Nodding, Ruby looked determined as she glanced towards the red-head above her; she mind working overtime to figure what she was going do tomorrow, hopefully it was a one vs one competition where she could outsmart her opponent. "Let's just hope we're not put against each other."

"Let's hope!" With a smirk, Naruto couldn't help but find the position he had been put in; his mind going into his foxy trickster nature, his fingers inching slowly up to Ruby's ribs. "Hey Ruby, remember when I said I would get you back for what you did earlier."

"Hm?" Looking up, the teen frowned in confusion, the red-head was random at times. "What are you talking about?"

"This!" With a light amount of pressure, the teen scurried his fingers on Ruby's sides, causing the poor girl to let out a squeal of laughter. "I got you now!"

"Ah NO! STOP!" Crumbling to the floor like a sack of rocks, the young female couldn't stop her laughing, her ticklish sides making it far beyond her power to stop herself. "GOD, Naruto, PLEASE!"

"Can you please stop being so loud, people are trying to sleep!" Much to the Ruby's gratefulness, one Weiss Schnee interrupted the loving movement, she had finally havd enough of the couple's laughter, her light eyes glaring holes into the teen's skulls. "Why do you have to act like this, you're a hunters in training now for goodness sake."

Blinking in surprise, Naruto stopped in his advance and locked eyes with the teen who interrupted, frowning when he realised his fun had been put to a halt. "Killjoy," Staring up blankly, the red-head got up to feet, standing a head taller than his joy-killer. "You know, Winter was a kill joy aswell." the teen remarked, much to the horror of the Schnee heiress. "Though, I'm surprised, I always thought you were the fun one."

"Killjoy?!" Holding her hand to her chest in shock, the white haired girl glared at Naruto, she was no spoil-sport. "I-I can I be fun," The girl denied the teen's accusations, she was not like her sister! "See, try me now!" In a yell of nervousness, Weiss tried to tickle Naruto just like how he had done with Ruby, only for red-head to continue to blankly stare at her.

"Righttttttt..." A sense of uncomfortable overcame the faunus, his eyes locked with Ruby in a way of calling for help. "Can you stop please?"

Weiss, seeing as she wasn't getting anywhere, blushed in embarrassment before retracting her hands. "S-sorry." Coughing into her fist, the teen turned her to the side, hoping to hide her dusted red cheeks.

"That's fine, let just... forget about it." Turning back to where his girlfriend had been, Naruto blinked when he found that both Yang and Ruby had disappeared. "Where the heck?" Spinning around, the teen also found that Weiss had gone missing, leaving him by himself. "Where in the heck?"

Waving off the chance of finding them he continued looking, the red-head laid down on the double futon that Ruby had brought with her, his long tail laid down beside him, as if he was waiting on said female to take her spot on it.

"Today's been such a long day..." Fluttering his eyes, Naruto couldn't help but yawn, today had been both eventful and boring at the same-time. "Let's hope tomorrow will be better." With one final yawn, the teen drifted off to his dreams, unaware of the days too come.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter End**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**


End file.
